The Warners uprising
by 33343334
Summary: "He was used to the beatings and consoling his sibs after words, but NEVER had blood been drawn." My take on the Warners childhood.
1. Chapter 1

My take on the Warners childhood, I was inspired by the fanfiction family by the middlewarnerchild. Though for this story I took the Warners out of the 90's and based most of it in the present day, This first chapter starts in 2003, then moves to January 2005.

And I want to apologize ahead of time for any grammatical or spelling errors you may find.

* * *

Not all of his childhood was bad. Actually the early years were great. He loved his parents then and they loved him. Yakko has a great memory. He remembers when he was 3 going to the zoo with his parents the first saturday of every month, going to the beach once a week, and the park at least 3 times a week. They owned a small business in the busy part of a town in southern Washington state. Their flexible schedule allowed them to spend a lot of quality time together. The store sold antiques, His mother Darlene started it.

Darlene was sweet, caring, always there for him. She got up early every morning to prepare a healthy breakfast for her family, she would wake them up with a song that always put them in a great mood, the family would eat breakfast together then go to the family store for a few hours, then do what ever family activity they had planned for the day.

His father Sakko was a kind and quiet man. He was a geologist and loved nature. The fact Yakko was young and didn't understand everything he was saying didn't stop him from trying to teach Yakko everything he knew.

Yakko remembers going to the families store and looking at his fathers geology books, he was learning to read but he was really interested in the pictures. Especially the one on page 60. It was a large rock about the length of a bus with a height of 3 feet and the surface of it caved in to the shape of a bowl. It looked like your typical colored rock on the outside but the inside was a mix of all the colors of the rainbow. Yakko stared at that picture for hours.

"It's called Santez rock." Sakko startled Yakko but he calmed when he saw it was just his father. He climbed in his lap with the book still focused on the strange rock formation. "Legend has it that if you go there sacrifice something, and stand in the center of the bowl you can make a wish and it might come true"

"What is sac of rice" Yakko asked, obviously hearing it wrong.

"A sac of rice is a bag of rice, but I am guessing you probably meant what's a sacrifice, a sacrifice is something you give up to help someone else in need."

"Where is the bowl?" Yakko asked.

"Burbank, California"

"Can we go. can we dad? He said jumping up and down in his father's lap

" Ehhhhhhhh I don't know" Sakko rubbed his chin and thought about it.

"Come on dad!" He was now begging.

"Okay okay, We can go but not until you are a little older. You have to walk through a really long trail to get there, we will go when you turn 5."

"Yay!" Yakko hugged his father, he didn't really have a concept of time yet so he didn't know he was going to have to wait 2 years before they go, but he heard 'okay' and that was good enough for him. He was excited for the trip so he started packing that night. His parents told him it was going to be a while before the trip, he didn't care he told them he wanted to be ready.

Those two years passed quickly. Yakko had a space theme for his 5th birthday party. He ran around his party in an astronaut costume telling everybody about the families up coming trip to Santez rock. He didn't forget about it because he had a great memory.

"Yakko we're ganna do cake!" Yakko's mother yelled from the kitchen. It was early January so the party was being held inside, luckily the Warners had a large living room that could host all of Yakkos preschool class. Yakko brought all of his friends to the dining room where Darlene was lighting the candles. She lit the last one and began singing. "Happy birthday toooooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuu" Darlene was a great singer so no one joined her at first they were all mesmerized by her beautiful voice. "Come on everybody! Happy birthday tooooooooooo youuuuuuuuu!" They joined her and finished the song.

"Happy Birthday dear Yakko! Happy birthday to you!" They clapped and Darlene started to cut the cake.

"Owwwwwwww!" Darlene screamed and held her stomach.

"Darlene, what is it did you cut your self?" Sakko ran over to her side.

"No my stomach, it hurts." She whined

Sakko looked at it, it was bloated, it was much larger than normal.

"chhhhhhhhhhhhh Houston we have a problem chhhhhhhhhhh" Yakko pretended to speak into his helmet.

"Yakko not now, why don't you bring your friends back to the living room and play a game." Sakko said, not taking his eyes of Darlene.

"But dad, what about cake!" Yakko whined.

"Not now Yakko!" This was probably the first time Yakko ever heard his father yell. So he brought his classmates to the living room and they played pin-the-tail-on-the-Neil-Armstrong. A few minutes later the door bell rang, and Sakko awnsered it.

"Well hello is there a birthday boy here?" An older women asked. Yakko recognized it and ran to the door.

"Grandma!" Yakko hugged her and took her coat like the gentleman he is.

"Well happy birthday, sorry I am fashionably late" She said and posed

"That's okay grandma you look great!"

"Oh well thank you, now How bout we have that cake and open presents while your parents go to the doctors." Grandma started walking over to the dining room.

"Why do they have to go to the doctors during my party?" Yakko started almost crying.

"Mommy is not feeling to well so she is going to go get a check up, the doctor is going to tell her what's wrong and give her medicine, she is going to feel better so she will be ready to go on that trip to Santez rock with you and daddy." She got down to his level and gave him a hug.

"Okay as long as she can go on the trip I'll be happy." Yakko said

"That's my grandson! Always be optimistic Yakko, always." Grandma said to him.

"I don't know what that means, can we have cake now?" He's five and he was promised cake over 20 minutes ago, now he is getting impatient.

"Well of course! Come on everybody!"

All the kids went to the dining room to finally eat cake, and Sakko and Darlene left to go to the doctors to get Darlene's stomach checked out. Yakko was a little afraid that his mother wasn't going to be okay, but he didn't let it show through the party. It was his birthday and he was supposed to be having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom You're okay!" Yakko ran up to his mothers hospital bed and hugged his mother.

"I am fine sweetie, sorry we had to leave during your party, but we have a surprise for you."

"Is it a new bike?"

"No keep guessing"

"A car?"

"No, you're 5."

"Michelle Peiffer?

"No, again you're 5."

"Ehhhhhhh I give up."

"A brother." His mother finally responded.

"A brother? You had a baby? Yakko was confused he knew that when women had babies they got big stomachs and he didn't see his mother get one.

"Yes it was a surprise for us to, we didn't know we were pregnant"

"Sounds like a great idea for a t.v show" Sakko replied and rubbed his chin a little in thought.

"What's his name?" Yakko asked.

"Wakko" His mother replied. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah!" Wakko was presented with a small blue bundle.

"Yakko this is Wakko, if you sit down you can hold him." Sakko walked Yakko over to a chair and handed him the baby.

"Sakko get a camera this will be great for the baby books 'Siblings Meeting'" Darlene said excitingly.

"Why would you put pigs meeting in a baby book?" a confused Yakko asked.

"Oh Yakko you're so zany! A sibling is a brother or sister, you were thinking of swine, those are pigs." Darlene laughed, and Sakko took a picture.

"So will the baby come on the trip with us?" Yakko asked.

Sakko and Darlene looked at each other. They forgot about the trip.

"Oh Yakko I am sorry, we are going to have to wait until Wakko is a little older to go on the trip." Darlene started to tear up at the thought of disappointing his son.

"I am sorry Buddy, we had no idea." Sakko gave him a hug.

"It's okay, now I'll have a sibling to go with, a brother sibling." Yakko responded optimistically.

"That's the spirit!" Sakko yelled and he snapped another picture of the two new siblings. Yakko knew he'd have to wait until Wakko was around 5 before they could go on that trip, but to have a sibling to go with was worth the long wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

About a year went by (It's now summer 2006) Yakko is 6 and a half and Wakko 1 and a half, and the Warners little antique shop was doing better than ever! They even had to hire more workers to help out. The family had more money to spend. Though the parents didn't have as much time to spend with the kids as they use to. They still went to the zoo monthly, beach trips were only every other week, and they only went to the park once a week. They also didn't bring the kids to the store they hired a baby sitter to watch the boys. Sakko gave Yakko the geology book that he often looked at to help him cope with the changes, and Yakko used it to teach Wakko about rocks.

"Wakko look at this, this is Santez rock. Mom and Dad are going to bring us there when you're older, if we sacrifice something, we get to make a wish, isn't that neat?" Wakko took the book and tried to eat it, Yakko quickly got it out of his hands and passed him his bottle. "That's not food brother sib." Yakko shook his head at his siblings new and odd eating habit. He put the book away and put in his favorite dvd, a packaging of the best looney toons episodes.

"FOGHORN!" Wakko yelled.

"Yes brother sibling we are going to see Foghorn Leghorn, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck and" He was cut short by Wakko whacking him with his bottle. "I was rambling again huh." They fell asleep watching Looney Tunes and their parents came back.

"Yakko lets go for a bike ride!" Sakko woke him up while Darlene got Wakko up.

"Okay! Can you fix the chain on my bike?" Yakko hopped up and started running towards the garage.

"How bout you ride on your brand new bike!" Sakko brought out a shiny blue bike with thick tires for dirt roads and a bunch of gears for different speeds, and terrain.

"WOW! My first gear bike! Thanks mom, thanks dad!" Yakko hugged his parents. "But it's not my birthday, and it's not christmas so why'd you get me a bike?"

"The store is getting great business! We have more money than we know what to do with! We even got our selfs new bikes." Darlene answered.

"Alright lets burn rubber!" Sakko yelled and ran towards the door. Sakko and Yakko raced each other to the end of the road while Darlene pedaled her bike slowly with a car seat built into the bike so Wakko could ride with her. The family had a few laughs and returned home. Before bed Yakko gave his parents a hug and thanked them again for the new bike, and told them how much fun he had with them. They had fun to. They were in a great place in life, they had a nice home, great jobs, and a wonderful family. Life couldn't get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next year (April 2007) Business wasn't doing so well at their little antique shop. The economy crashed in december and people barley had money for the necessities, and antiques and furniture were not necessities. Workers were laid off and it was eventualy back down to just Darlene and Sakko as the only employees. The monthly trips to the zoo were canceled because they didn't have as much spending money. Trips to the beach and park were still scarce because Darlene and Sakko were stressed.

Darlene started putting money into stocks to try to get some spare cash, but the stocks she chose rarely went up, and she began loosing even more money. Sakko found himself eating more to deal with the stress, but Darlene found an even worse way to deal with it. She began drinking. At first it was a drink a night maybe 2. By december 2008, she would be drinking a whole six pack each night. Sakko had gained 50 pounds and had taken up gambling. He and Darlene weren't getting along well. They fought while Darlene was drunk. (Which was every night.) And they hardly slept in the same room.

Yakko was 7 when he learned what being drunk meant and actually thought about it. Sakko wasn't much of a drinker, but one night he came home wasted, he barely made it inside.

"How did he manage to drive home?" Yakko thought."I hope he doesn't become like mom."

Sakko came home drunk the following night. Yakko couldn't take another night of his parents fighting and calming Wakko down. 7 years old is way to early to be taking care of a toddler, the night before Yakko had to make sure Wakko didn't eat anything that shouldn't be ingested, make and feed him dinner, get him ready for bed and read him a story. Luckily Wakko was being potty trained because Yakko was not going to change his diapers, that was out of the question.

When Sakko stumbled into the house that night and before he and Darlene could start another fight Yakko took his already packed bag (The one to go to Santez rock) and added a few things to it. He was ready to run away to grandmas with Wakko. He made it as far as the front door before his father stopped him.

"Where ya going sonsssss? Sakko asked tripping over the rug in the hallway.

"Grandmas." Yakko answered.

"Why?" Sakko asked.

"Because you and mom are drunk."

"Why?" Sakko asked again.

"I don't know?" Yakko knew what being drunk was but he didn't know the reasons why people got drunk.

"Why?" Boy This is starting to sound familiar..

"I am leaving and I am taking my sib with me." Yakko shouted.

"Yakko Wakko..." Sakko started.

"Okay fine go! Leave us, leave us, like our loyal customers left us!" Darlene screamed and tripped up the stairs into her room and slammed the door shut. Crying was heard coming from her room as well as the sound of a broken window.

"Wait sonsss... Yakko. I... I am sorry." Sakko got down to Yakkos eye level. " It's just the store, we're loosing money, and It's so hard."

"Why are you starting to drink? And why is Mom always drunk?"

"Because we're stressed." Sakko replied.

"Stressed?"

"Stressed, it means to be worried. Mom and I are worried about loosing the business, loosing the house, and now I guess you kids."

"I am sorry dad." Yakko hugged him. "We'll stay, just don't be stressed everything will be okay."

"Thanks son" Sakko hugged him back and hugged Wakko. He wasn't that drunk, he was slurring his words but he still had most of his reasoning. He knew something had to change.

Yakko learned why people drank, because of stress. He couldn't leave his parents now. Especially now since Wakko ate his suitcase.

That night Sakko swore off alcohol, he didn't need it. He then thought of ways to ween his wife off alcohol. Sakko didn't drink the next night or the next week. He continued being sober and talked to his wife about stress management. She took a couple days off work, all the alcohol in the house was thrown out and she slowly weened herself off it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darlene was 2 months sober when she found out she was pregnant.

"Another sib! You hear that Wakko you're ganna have a little sib!" Yakko shouted tossing his brother in the air and spinning him around.

"Pig" Wakko said. Sakko and Darlene laughed remembering what Yakko said when Wakko was born.

"No Sib. A little brother or sister." Yakko corrected him.

"Hopefully a girl this time, you two are pigs." Sakko laughed.

"Hey I don't eat as much as Wakko!" Yakko said as Wakko started eating his own shoes.

"Wakko darling don't eat that." Darlene took the shoe from him. "I hope it's a girl too, I love you boys but I just want a little girl to do her hair and dress her up.

"Ew girly things" Yakko didn't say this, Sakko did. Yakko laughed hard. "We're ganna teach her how to play"

"FOOTBALL" Sakko and Yakko yelled together.

"Football" Wakko yelled after them receiving laughs from Darlene, Sakko and Yakko.

"Dad can we play football?" Yakko asked.

"Sure lets go me and Wakko vs. You."

"Awww 2 on 1 not fair!"

"Okay me vs. You and Wakko."

"Okay that sounds fair. Lets play"

"FOOTBALL!" Yakko and Sakko screamed again.

"Football" Wakko said again.

Darlene watched the three of them play while she rubbed her tummy and thought of girl names.

"NO WAKKO DON"T EAT THE FOOTBALL!" Sakko yelled. Sakko and Yakko tried to remove the ball from Wakko's mouth while Darlene thought about the baby.

_"What about Angelina? or Louisa? or Dot? Oh I hope it's a girl."_


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the 4th chapter. If you guys could post some reviews so I know how you feel about the story so far. That would be great thank you. And thank you to Secret Saturn and goldengod 180 for taking the time to review

* * *

Darlene's pregnancy was going along mostly swimmingly. She had a few urges to drink but with Sakko's help she was able to ignore them.

In october 2007 Darlene brought Yakko and Wakko to the doctors for a routine check up for the baby. Yakko ran around after his brother making sure he didn't break or eat everything he touched. Darlene watched the scene and hoped that it would be a girl, she could NOT handle another wild, loud, crazy boy.

"Why she puttin' jelly on mommy?" Wakko whispered to his brother.

"We're going to see your little sister!" Darlene said.

"No, We're' going to see if we are going to have a brother sibling or a sister sibling." Yakko replied. "What do you think Wakko? Is the baby going to be? A boy or a girl?"

"Boy!" Wakko yelled.

"Shhhhh." Yakko whispered. "I think we're going to have a sister sibling."

"It better be a girl this time we're running out of names with akko in it." Darlene laughed.

"Well you better find another akko, it's a boy." The ultra sound technician showed Darlene that it was in fact a boy.

"What?" Yakko asked

"Yay!" Wakko yelled.

"Another one? Seriously?"

"Hey!" Yakko and Wakko said.

"Sorry boys!"

"Well you were right Wakko." Yakko high-fived his brother.

"Brother sib!" Wakko yelled.

"What are you going to name him?" Yakko asked.

"Would just akko be acceptable?" Darlene joked.

"That's lazy ma."

"How bout you choose his name Yakko." Darlene had only girls names picked out and she was too upset to choose.

"Really! This is awesome!"

Yakko was thrilled taking the job of naming his sib, he spent the rest of the day jotting down any name he could think of with ' akko ' in it to continue with the family tradition. Surprisingly he came up with quite a few.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

November 2007 Darlene had yet another doctors appointment. This time just Wakko accompanied her, Yakko had school.

"Mommy what you doing?" Wakko asked.

"We're going to see how baby Zakko is doing." That's the name they chose.

Yakko went threw the entire alphabet throwing letters on to ' akko ' and Zakko sounded "the coolest" because according to Yakko, "It's like Zack but not Zack."

"Sibling!" Wakko yelled. It was one of Yakko's favorite words that he passed on to his little sib.

"That's right!" Darlene turned to the ultra sound technician with a wide smile, but the technician frowned.

"I am sor-ry" The technician stutured.

"Wha? What's going on? Darlene slowly asked.

"The baby, I can't see his heart beat."

"Are you sure? Check again!" This had to be a mistake Darlene thought.

"I am positive. I am so sorry ."

It took a minute before it hit Darlene, but when it did she balled her eyes out.

"Mommy what's wrong? Wakko asked.

"Not now Wakko!" Darlene shouted. Wakko pouted and sat back in his chair.

About 15 minutes later Sakko and Yakko walked in the room. Sakko had gotten a call from the technician as requested by Darlene, he picked Yakko up from school and broke the news to him. Sakko went over to Darlene and hugged her with out saying anything.

Wakko had gotten restless by then and tugged on his brothers pants demanding an explanation.

"We're not getting a little brother." Yakko chocked out.

"Why? Don't mommy and daddy love him?" Wakko asked.

"They loved him very much! He was sick though, and sometimes when people get sick, they die, and go live in heaven so they can be happy." It took him long to choose these words. (And me uggggh.) How do you explain death to a 2 and a half year old?

"Will he get better and come back?" Wakko started to cry.

"I am afraid not, when someone goes to heaven, they don't come back to us."

Wakko was full out balling at this time.

"It's going to be okay Wakko, he's going be much happier in heaven, okay?"

"Okay." Wakko rubbed his eyes, and Yakko breathed a sigh of relief, why couldn't his parents explain that to him? Why did he have to be the one to break the news to Wakko?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darlene was given a few types of medicine to help with the pain of the miscarriage. She was only given 2 months worth of pills, after 2 months she should not feel any pain from it.

She didn't feel any pain after those 2 months, but she found herself addicted to the pills, and she spent a lot of money to get them.

Another month passes (February 2008.) And Darlene is back to drinking heavily. Though she wasn't getting drunk every night just 3 or 4 nights a week.

_"Better than before I guess."_ Yakko thought.

Yakko was 8 now and he found himself taking care of his now 3 year old brother often. He wakes him up, combs his hair, brushes his teeth, gets him dressed and makes him breakfast all before going to school. When he gets home from school his buzzed mother (she doesn't get completely wasted until he gets home, so she still some what cares for her childrens' well-being.) Usually leaves to get more alcohol or pills, and Yakko takes over. He then has to get Wakko to go down for a nap, cook dinner, wake him up, serve him dinner, play for about an hour or so and get him ready for bed.

Ever since the miscarriage Wakko has been having nightmares that he is being sent away to heaven with baby Zakko, and will never see Yakko or his parents again. So Yakko has to calm him down, which takes about another hour. Once he gets him to sleep, he has to do about an hour of homework since he was in all the advanced classes. He wouldn't get into bed until 11. (Which at 8 years old is kinda late) He would be exhausted when he wakes up the following day.

Some nights Darlene would wake the boys up to get them to side with her on her fights with Sakko. The fights we're ridiculous, an often times Yakko would side with Sakko, which outraged Darlene even more, keeping them up even later. The fights were taking a toll on the whole family. Wakko was having more nightmares, Yakko lost a lot of sleep, and Sakko gained a lot of weight. From February to April he gained 25 pounds.

Darlene also added gambling to her list of addictions. Sakko was so stressed he left home for an entire week to get away from her. His absence hurt the business badly, she only opened the store one day while he was gone. Their store continued to go down hill, so they had to sell one of their cars to make ends meet.

One day in May of 2008, Yakko came home on his last day of school and found his mother passed out on the couch next to a lit cigarette which was slowly burning a hole in the couch. This is when they found out that she had taken up smoking. Yakko shook his head and took his brother upstairs for a nap.

He passed a picture in the hallway of one of the families many trips to the zoo, Yakko was 6 and Wakko was 1 and they all looked happy. It didn't look like the same family.

And just incase you didn't see my note at the top; I was wondering If you guys could post some reviews so I know how you feel about the story so far. That would be great thank you. And thank you to Secret Saturn and goldengod 180 for taking the time to review

Oh and Sorry that the second half of this chapter ended up being more of a description than dialogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews every one and thank you Secret Saturn for all the advice!

* * *

Yakko had never been this excited for summer vacation. He didn't have any big summer plans like the rest of the kids his age, he was happy to have the next 4 months to take care of Wakko, instead of leaving him home alone with his unreliable mother.

Wakko was about 3 and a half in may 2008, and he was full of energy. Along with eating every thing he could get his hands on he was climbing everything and breaking everything, knocking stuff over and loosing things.

One afternoon Yakko went to get a book he was reading, when he noticed his favorite geology book, the one with the picture of Santez rock in it, was missing. His heart stopped. It was one of his favorite childhood memories. He turned to Wakko who was trying to crawl under the sofa, but there was not enough room to fit him.

"What are you doing kid?" Yakko pulled Wakko away from the sofa, Wakko was clutching the same book Yakko was looking for. "Wakko what are you doing with that! I told you not to touch that book!" Sure Yakko played with the book when he was younger but not he never tried to misplace it, he only looked at it and put it back on the shelf when he was done.

"Playing hide n seek." Wakko replied.

"That's not how you play hide n seek Wakko. Hide n seek is when one person hides and the other finds them, you don't hide objects."

"Can we play Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"No I don't like hide n seek."

"Please Yakko please please please!" He grabbed on to Yakko's legs.

"Okay okay you win! You hide first, I'll count to 10."

"Yay!"

Yakko didn't expect Wakko to understand the game, so when he finished counting he was surprised not to see Wakko standing behind him with his tongue sticking out like he always does.

"Ready or not here I come!"

He searched all the obvious spots first, behind sofas and chairs, in closets and cabinets, in and under beds, behind curtains, in the fridge. He was running out of ideas.

"Wak? Where are you?" Yakko went out to the kitchen, Wakko's favorite room, and thought. He walked past a window when something caught his eye. Wakko sitting high on a branch of a tree. "WAKKO!" He ran outside. "Wakko you are in so much trouble when I get you down!" He began climbing the tree, and Wakko sat there giggling. When he reached the branch Wakko was on he realised that Wakko had climbed back down and was on the ground still giggling at him. "Wakko stay there!" He moved to get off the branch when it snapped and he fell to the ground. Luckily he was only 3 feet off the ground. Unfortunatly he landed on his arm and it hurt. "Wak go get mommy!"

"But you said stay here."

"WAKKO GO GET MOMMY I AM HURT!"

With out replying Wakko ran to the house luckily Darlene was home, she was sleeping when Wakko ran in.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mommy!" He yelled in his scouce accent.

"WHAT!"

"Hi!" tehehehe. he ran out of the room.

And Iam just kidding.

Darlene screamed "WHAT!"

"Yakko fell! Off a tree!" Wakko screamed.

"WHAT!"

"I said Yakko fell! Off a tree! Don't you listen?"

"Oh my god!" She jumped out of bed and ran outside.

She took Yakko to the hospital immediately and they found that his arm was broken in 2 different spots so he was put in a cast for 8 weeks. He got to choose the color though. He chose green. When they returned home Darlene found a note from Sakko saying he wasn't coming home that night. She got angry and drove to the liquor store, then to her dealer.

Yakko assumed that Sakko was going to be gone for another week, so it looks like he would have to punish Wakko.

"Wakko, we need to talk about your little stunt earlier today." Yakko walked him over to the sofa. "Do you know what you did wrong.

Wakko shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Look at me. You went out side when no one gave you permission to, then you climbed a tree which is dangerous. Did you know you could of gotten hurt? You could of fallen out of the tree and had to wear this cast, do you want that to happen to you?"

"No.." he started to cry.

"So what are our rules?"

"Don't go outside unless you say so, and no climbing." He rubbed his eyes.

"If you do that again I'll have to ground you, that means no t.v, and no toys."

Wakko replied by hugging his brother.

"Sorry I got you hurt Yakko. I love you."

Yakko hugged him back. "Love you too brother sib."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, just please don't do anything like that again." Yakko released him and left to start dinner.

Wakko gathered his art supplies together, he had to do something nice for Yakko so he could give him a proper apology.

Half an hour later Yakko called for him.

"Wakko dinner!" No reply from Wakko, so he went to Wakko's room. "Wakko did you hear me dinner is ready."

"Don't look!" Wakko hid what ever he was working on.

"What are you doing?" He tried to catch a glimpse of what Wakko was hiding.

"It's a surprise!"

"Well take a break, your dinner is going to get cold."

"I am almost done!" Wakko continued to scribble on his project.

"Wakko what ever it is it can wa..."

"DONE!" Wakko cut him off and presented him with a colorful piece of paper.

It said 'sory I brock you' (Sorry I broke you) With a picture of a stick figure with a missing arm. Yakko had to hold in a laugh.

"Thank you Wakko, its nice."

"You like it?"

"Of course the picture captures me perfectly, I might as well not have an arm right now!" Wakko didn't know Yakko was telling a joke so he stood there smiling. "Your hand writing seems to be improving." Yakko had started teaching Wakko how to read and write when he turned 3, the same age Sakko taught him.

"I am hungry." Wakko said.

"I made dinner, I'll race you to the kitchen."

"You're on!"

"Ready... Set... Go!" Yakko yelled giving his little brother a little head start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wakko had been a hand full that summer. Normally kids go threw terrible twos, Wakko was going threw terrible threes. After Yakko told Wakko what a great job he did on his apology card, Wakko was inspired to draw more. He colored on every paper in the house, and when he ran out of paper he drew on the walls. Yakko scolded him and put him in the corner for 15 whole minutes, then Wakko had to help clean it up and promise not to write on the walls again. He never wrote on the walls again. Instead he drew on the floors, the counters, and Yakko's favorite sneakers. Wakko was in the corner at least twice a day every day that summer.

His crimes weren't just limited to coloring on stuff though. One afternoon Yakko took a nap, and woke up to a screaming Wakko. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs so Yakko ran up the stairs and checked in Wakko's room only to find it empty as well as their parents room, the bathroom, and the guest room. He started to run back down stairs and realized what the commotion was about. Wakko had his head stuck in between the stair bars.

"Wakko! Why did you stick your head there?" Yakko tried to free his head with no luck, and many screams of pain from Wakko.

"I was playing a game!"

"I can't get you out!" Yakko began to freak out. He sat down and put his head in his hands, he was ready to break down. He could hear the t.v in the living room, it was playing a re-run of full house when a thought came to him.

"I've got it!" He ran to the kitchen.

"Got what?" Wakko yelled after him.

"Butter!"

"Why?"

"Butter will get you out!" Yakko started to smear it on Wakko's neck.

"This is gross!" Wakko complained.

"Well you shouldn't of stuck your head there in the first place!"

"This isn't ganna work!"

"Be optimistic Wakko!" Yakko said as he successfully freed Wakko's head from the stairs.

" I am free I am free!" Wakko ran around freely.

"Not exactly. Corner 15 minutes." Yakko pointed to the far corner. Wakko walked over to the corner and put his head down.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but thank you full house." Yakko said to himself and put what remained of the butter away.


	6. Chapter 6

The summer continued to be hectic for Yakko, With Wakko running around like a maniac. Though it wasn't just Wakko giving Yakko a hard time, Sakko was spending less and less time at home he would leave home for days, come home for a night and leave again. Darlene was to blame for that, she went back to getting drunk every night and taking pills with every drink.

One day in July (2008) She came home at 4 in the afternoon already wasted. She stumbled over to the kitchen where she found Yakko cooking dinner.

"What do you think you're doing." Darlene asked.

"Cooking dinner?" Yakko thought wasn't it obvious?

"I don't like your aditude boy."

"What att..." He was cut of by a smack to the face.

Darlene had never been violent, he could not believe she just struck him.

"Mom!"

"Keep up that attitude and there will be more where that came from." She stumbled out of the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

She struck him. His kind, sweet, gentle mother struck him.

Darlene was right, there were more where that came from. Every time she was drunk she would hit Yakko, and then Wakko. The beatings weren't too violent, they hardly ever got bruises from them, but it still hurt.

Sakko was also beat by Darlene. He took a dvd player to the face one night, and didn't return home for 2 weeks. Those 2 weeks is when his family needed him the most.

It was now the first week of August Darlene was drunk yet again, but this time it was different. She was so wasted by the time she arrived home. While she was walking up the stairs to her bedroom (She was on the 7th step) she passed out and fell back down them. Yakko ran over to her side and tried to wake her up.

"Ma wake up." Yakko shook her. "Mom get up now!"

"Whats wrong with mommy?" Wakko asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go to the hospital."

"NO!" Wakko screamed. He's had a fear of the hospital ever since Darlene miscarried baby Zakko.

"Mommy is sick Wak, we have to go so she can get better."

"Is she going to heaven like Zakko?"

"No if we can get her to the hospital fast, she'll be okay." Yakko struggled to carry Darlene to the car.

Yakko set her up in the front passengers seat buckled her in, set Wakko up in his car seat and got in the drivers seat. He was only 8 and a half but he knew exactly where the hospital was. It was just a block away they'd be there in just 5 minutes.

Surprisingly they made it to the hospital safely and checked Darlene into the emergency room. After 3 hours of waiting a doctor came out and greeted Yakko.

"Your mother overdosed on alcohol. She alive but shes going to have to stay here for a couple nights. Do you boys have someone to stay with?"

"Our grandmother is picking us up we're staying with her." Yakko lied, he wasn't trying to worry his grandmother, she was oblivious to the families situation.

"Okay would you like to see her before you go?" The doctor asked.

"No that's okay." Yakko thanked them and left with Wakko.

He drove the car home and returned it to the garage with out a scratch or dent. He made Wakko a quick dinner and put him to bed. Yakko spent most of the night awake thinking.

"Should I tell grandma? Mom could get help then, and every thing would return back to normal." Yakko finally fell asleep after a few hours of weighing out the pros and cons of breaking the news to his grandmother. He had dreams that night of his childhood before the family business went broke and his mother started to drink.

Darlene was released from the hospital a few days later, the night she got home she polished off a new bottle of vodka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beatings continued the next few months, nothing serious just a few bruises and sore cheeks. September arrived and summer was now over. Yakko had started the 3rd grade and Wakko started preschool. Wakko's teacher had sent a note home in October for their parents. Apparently Wakko had an ear for music and the teacher recommended Wakko audition for a music based school. They wanted to meet his parents though. Yakko wanted to give his brother the opportunity but Sakko was hardly ever home and Darlene was never sober enough to meet anyone. He didn't want to disappoint his brother so he shredded the note.

One morning in November Yakko woke up to Darlene throwing up. He thought it was a hangover so he ignored it. Sakko happened to be home that day and took Darlene to the doctors. They came home later that afternoon, Darlene was balling her eyes out and Sakko tried to console her.

"What's wrong?" Yakko asked.

"Your mother is pregnant." Sakko replied.

"Really! Mom congratulations!"

She cried louder. Sakko walked her up to their bedroom and put her in bed.

"She's afraid of loosing another baby." Sakko said to Yakko and gave him a hug.

Yakko understood, he hoped this baby sib would survive the pregnancy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Darlene announced she was going to stop drinking Yakko had to hold in a laugh. She tried that before and failed miserably. It was right after she found out she was pregnant that she announced this. It was now February 2009. Yakko was now 9 and Wakko was 4. Darlene and Sakko went off to the doctors to find the gender of the baby while the boys were at school.

When the boys arrived home they were greeted by to happy smiling parents at the front door.

"Ehhhhhh whats going on?" Yakko asked confused.

"We found out the gender of the baby." Darlene replied.

"What is it a boy or a girl!?" Yakko asked.

"I want a brother!" Wakko yelled.

"Well lets go have some cake and we will tell you." Sakko led them to the kitchen.

On the table sat a white circular cake, the boys sat down at the table and Sakko got a knife out.

"So boy or girl?" Yakko asked again.

Neither Sakko or Darlene replied. Sakko cut into the cake and put a piece on Yakko and Wakko's plates. The outside of the cake was white, the inside had a pink filling. Yakko was an observant kid and got the hint immediately.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Yakko yelled. "We're ganna have a sister sib!" He turned to Wakko looking for th same expression.

Wakko's reaction was quite the opposite of Yakko's. He threw his piece of cake on the floor and ran to his room. Yakko got up to go after him but Sakko stopped him.

"We'll go talk to him." Sakko and Darlene followed Wakko, leaving Yakko to his cake.

"Wakko?" Sakko knocked on his door.

"Wak?" Darlene tried.

"GO AWAY!" Wakko screamed. Darlene and Sakko asserted their authority and went in anyway.

"Wakko what's wrong?" Darlene walked over to his bed with open arms.

"I said go away!" He yelled again.

"We have to talk son." Sakko hugged him. Wakko broke down.

"Why didn't you want baby Zakko?" He asked.

"What? We wanted Zakko. He was just errrrr... sick." Sakko replied.

"So why do you have to have a girl now? Why can't we have another brother, and name him Zakko?" Wakko was crying now.

"Wakko, we can't choose if it's a girl or boy. It just happens." Sakko consoled him.

"Why don't you want a sister?" Darlene asked.

"Cuz girls are icky!" Wakko was at that age where he discovered cooties.

"You think I am icky?" Darlene laughed.

"You're not a girl you're a mommy."

"Mommies are girls Wakko." Darlene tickled him.

He laughed. When she stopped tickling him he asked "Where do babies come from?"

His parents turned to each other and raised their eyebrows.

"NOT IT!" Sakko yelled and touche his nose then ran out of the room to join Yakko for some cake, leaving Darlene to explain to Wakko the birds and the bees.

I am just going to save every one that talk that we've probably all heard. Lets just say it ends on a good note. Everyone's happy and They all went back down to the kitchen had some cake and thought of names for the baby girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Things seemed to turn almost back to normal during Darlene's 4th pregnancy. Their business was still suffering from the bad economy, but every one was as happy as they were before. Or so it seems.

Mid July 2009, the Warners were hosting a cookout / baby shower, all their family, friends and neighbors were there. Sakko and a few of his friends were about to set off some fireworks that were left over from the 4th of July when Darlene yelled for him.

"SAKKO! THE BABY IS COMING!"

Yakko jumped up and got his moms suitcase and dragged it out to the car. He was more excited about the baby then anyone. Sakko took the suitcase from him and put it in the car, he started pulling out of the driveway but stopped when he saw Yakko running after him.

"DAD! STOP! YOU FORGOT MOM!"

He slammed on the brakes and pulled back up to the house. Once Darlene was in the car he pulled out of the driveway and left for the hospital.

"Where are mommy and daddy going? The fireworks are starting!" Wakko cried.

"They are going to get our sister sib!" Yakko made sure not to use the word 'hospital' around Wakko, it still upsets him.

Wakko got upset anyways, he is still not fond of the idea of having a sister.

"Do they have to bring her home?" Wakko asked.

"What? Of course they do!" Yakko was taken back at Wakko's comment, he knew Wakko wasn't thrilled about the new baby but that was a little harsh.

"They have plenty of kids!" Wakko started to walk away.

"Sounds like some body is jealous!"

"Am not!" Wakko yelled back and went inside.

Their grandmother was there for the party, so when Darlene went into labor she agreed to stay over and watch the boys. Yakko was a bit annoyed at first that his grandmother was staying, but he got over it after she fed Wakko dinner and got him ready for bed.

The next morning they joined their parents at the hospital to meet their new sib.

"MOMMY!" Wakko yelled when he ran into his mothers hospital room.

Darlene and Sakko shushed him.

"The baby is sleeping!" Sakko whispered and pointed over to the crib.

"What's her name?" Yakko said as he walked over to the crib.

"Dot." Sakko picked up Wakko to show him the baby. "Boys this is your baby sister."

"Can we go now?" Wakko tried to get out of his fathers hold.

"Wakko we just got here. Hey dad can I hold her?"

"Sure go sit down." Sakko put Wakko down and picked Dot up and handed her to Yakko.

Wakko stared at the two he was starting to get upset.

"Hi sister sibling. I am your big brother Yakko." He whispered to her. She woke up and started to yawn, then smiled when she saw her brother. "She's so cute."

Wakko had lost it at this point and snuck out of the room. It took about 5 minutes before they had realized he was gone.

"Do you want to meet your other brother?" Yakko asked Dot. "Wakko come introduce... Hey where did he go?"

Wakko didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from her. He walked down the hall and heard women screaming (he wandered into the delivery room hall.) he got scared and ran to the elevator. He hit all the buttons on the elevator and sat down waiting for it to let him off.

The door opened up on the cafeteria floor he stepped out of the elevator and ran towards the food line. He didn't have any money but one of the nurses who were on break thought he was adorable so she bought him food and watched him as another nurse sent out a warning to everyone that a little boy was missing.

"Why did you leave your parents?" The nurse asked.

"Mommy just had a baby and she and daddy and my brother keep talking about her. I just want it to be me, mommy, daddy and Yakko."

"They probably miss you."

"No they don't."

"Yes we do." Yakko replied.

"Thank god you're okay!" Sakko said when he reached the table Wakko and the Nurse were sitting at. "Thank you ma'am." Sakko paid her back for buying Wakko lunch and walked them back to the hospital room.

"Good-byeeee nurse!" Wakko waved at her as they walked away.

"Don't you ever run away like that Wakko. We were worried about you!" Sakko scolded him. Wakko wasn't listening though he was just staring back at the pretty nurse that fed him.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter I've had a busy week, but things are starting to slow down now.


	8. Chapter 8

"I found tape!" Wakko ran over to his brother and handed him a roll of tape.

"Thank you." Yakko began hanging up some homemade banners that said 'welcome home' and 'it's a girl', their mother and baby sister were being released from the hospital that day so they threw them a small party.

Grandma couldn't be there so it was just the family and a few of Darlene's girlfriends. Yakko was touching up the last banner when Darlene and Sakko walked in the door with the baby.

"Surprise!" Yakko, Wakko and Darlene's friends shouted.

"Oh wow Yakko, Wakko, these are great looking banners." Darlene hugged them.

"Great idea boys." Sakko agreed.

"Darlene she is precious!" One of her friends shouted. The women surrounded the baby and took turns holding her.

Sakko, Yakko and Wakko walked over to the kitchen to get some snacks while the women fawned over the baby.

"Daddy can we play football?" Wakko asked with a mouth full of chips and salsa. He loved football and asked to play it anytime Sakko was free.

"Not now son we are celebrating the arrival of the baby."

"No we are eating chips mommy and her friends are celebrating." Wakko corrected him.

Then they heard a crash and a yell come from the other room. They ran towards the noise to find one of Darlene's friends on the ground laughing with all the women surrounded by her laughing. They were drunk.

"Darlene are you drinking!?" Sakko shouted and took her glass from her, he sniffed it to confirm that it was alcohol.

"We are celebrating! We have a new baby!" Confirmed Darlene had been drinking.

_"The baby.."_ Yakko noticed the baby was out of her car seat and looked around the room no one was holding her so where was she? "Where is the baby? he asked.

"Uh oh." Darlene giggled.

"Darlene where is Dot!?" Sakko yelled.

Yakko ran around the house searching for her and found her in the living room on the sofa.

"DOT! DAD I FOUND HER!" Yakko shouted, Sakko ran in.

"Thank god! Watch her for a minute I got to deal with your mother."

Dot began to cry. Yakko was used to taking care of Wakko but he was a bit older, he didn't start taking care of him until he was 2 and a half. He knew nothing about taking care of newborn babies.

"It's okay it's okay." He sang and rocked her in his arms.

"Dad she's crying what do I do?" Yakko called for Sakko but received no answer. He could hear his parents fighting. _"Mom JUST had a baby and she's already drinking? Had she been drinking while she was pregnant?"_ Yakko thought.

"Why is she crying!" Wakko yelled.

"I don't know!" Yakko was worried.

"Is she hungry?"

_"Why didn't I think of that?" _Yakko questioned himself. "Maybe, hold her while I try to make her a bottle." Yakko tried to pass her to Wakko, he refused to take her.

"Wak pleaseeeeeeeeeee! Do you want her to keep crying!" He begged, Wakko was starting to feel sorry for his brother so he took the baby into his arms. "Thanks Wak, I'll be right back."

"That rhymed!" Wakko giggled. Yakko fake chuckled back.

Yakko went threw the diaper bag his father was holding when they arrived home hoping there was an already made bottle in there. No such luck. He did find formula and a pack of new bottles, he was going to have to learn how to make a bottle.

"Yakkoooooooo are you done yet?" Wakko yelled from the other room, Dot was still crying.

"Almost just keep rocking the baby!"

Yakko found that making formula wasn't that hard, all he had to do was measure the right amount for the size of the bottle. He shook it up making sure all the powder turned to liquid and ran back to Wakko and the baby.

He took Dot back from Wakko and began to feed her.

"I never thought she'd stop crying." Wakko was relieved at the silence. "Yakko I am hungry too."

"I'll fix you something up when I finish feeding her."

"But Yakkoooooo"

"Wak I got to feed her first or she is going to cry again, and don't whine."

"But I am hungryyyy. And how come she can whine."

"She wasn't whining she was crying because she is a baby and doesn't know how to speak now Wakko please let me finish feeding her and I will make you dinner.

"Hmmffff" Wakko walked out of the room and stomped his feet.

"How many times have I told you don't stomp your feet! Corner now!" He heard Wakko walk over to the corner and sit.

Yakko finished feeding Dot and started to prepare dinner for him and Wakko. Sakko left to go for a ride, and Darlene was passed out drunk in her bedroom.

After his time out Wakko apologized for stomping his feet and whining and joined Yakko for some spaghetti. Yakko had just finished his plate when Dot began to cry again.

"Not again!" Wakko yelled and ran out of the room.

"She just ate... so she's probably not hungry.. so she... oh no..." It was just a day of firsts for Yakko. After successfully executing his first diaper change Yakko prepared another bottle and fed Dot.

Wakko walked back into the room with his pajamas on and a book in his hand.

"Yakko will you read this to me? Or do I have to wait AGAIN for you to finish feeding the baby."

"I can multi-task this time. Lets go." Yakko followed Wakko to his room, Wakko climbed into bed and handed the book to Yakko.

Halfway threw the book Dot finished her bottle and Yakko started burping her.

"Why are you hitting the baby?" Wakko knew Yakko loved the baby so this really confused him.

"I am not hitting her I am burping her, you do it after a baby has a bottle." One of the many things Yakko has learned from t.v

"Can I try?"

"Sure not to hard though." Yakko passed Dot to Wakko and after just a minute she burped. "Good job she probably feels much better now."

Wakko held her and extended his arms up as far as he could and whispered "Simbaaaaa" receiving a roar of laughter from Yakko.

"THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" Yakko sang. "That was funny Wak." Yakko wiped tears from his eyes.

Wakko started to reply but was cut off by Dot spitting up... Into his mouth.

"blahhhhh!" Wakko placed Dot on the bed and tried to remove the spit up from his mouth.

Yakko couldn't help but laugh again, Dot giggled too.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews! Glad to hear you guys are enjoying it, so keep reviewing and letting me know (good or bad) what you think. :D

* * *

After putting his sibs to sleep and reading a little, Yakko crawled into bed hoping to get a nice long sleep. He was only in his second hour of sleep when he woke to crying. His mother was either drunk or passed out so he knew she wasn't going to help, but where was Sakko? He didn't get drunk too did he? Yakko hopped out of bed and went over to the nursery.

"Please don't have a dirty diaper please don't have a dirty diaper pleaseeee." Yakko repeated to himself. He arrived to Dot's crib and picked her up. Fortunately for him her diaper was clean. She just needed a bottle. Yakko quickly fist pumped to celebrate then picked Dot up and hiked down stairs to make her a bottle.

He walked past the clock on his way to the kitchen and groaned when he saw the time.

"2 am? Ugghh you better not make a habit of this."

Dot smiled and drank her bottle up. After she was finished Yakko changed her diaper and placed her back into her crib and returned to his bed, only to repeat this routine every 2 hours or so.

After the 6 am feeding Yakko caught Sakko sneaking in the front door.

"Dad?"

"WOAH!" Sakko yelled and tripped over the welcome mat. "Yak It's just you, you scared me."

"Where were you all night dad?" Yakko walked towards him checking to see if he had also been drinking.

"I just had to get out for the night, I can't deal with your mother like that." He was sober, he was just being clumsy.

"You left me with a 2 day old baby to take care of, on top of the 4 and a half year old that I've been taking care of. PLUS I had to deal with mom. I didn't want to deal with it either but I did."

"I know Yakko I am sorry, I just don't know what to do when Darlene is like this."

"When your around to help her she is fine. She recovered twice because of you. If you stick around more and encourage her she will stay away from alcohol."

Sakko smiled at his sons wise advise. "I'll try Yakko."

"And don't just do it for mom, do it for your kids, we need you too." Yakko pulled him into a hug.

"I am sorry all of this responsibility was put on you. Thank you for dealing with it so well."

"Yeah well next time Dot wakes up crying, you take care of it, I haven't got any sleep last night because I've had to constantly feed and change her."

"You changed a diaper?" Sakko smirked not believing his son dealt with that.

"Did you want me to leave it for you?" Yakko began to walk away.

"No no thank you son, for everything."

"Good night!"

"Night son."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yakko ended up getting a few more hours of almost un-interrupted sleep. Wakko woke him up a few times asking for food and to play, but Sakko rushed in after him each time taking care of the situation. Yakko finally woke up at noon and got ready for the day.

He was greeted in the kitchen by his mother who seemed sober.

"Good morning Yakko! Sorry about last night, I guess our celebrations got a little out of control." Darlene giggled.

Yakko looked around the room Wakko was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch and Darlene was feeding Dot a bottle. _"Maybe last night was just a slip up, she wanted to celebrate with friends she probably wont have another drink for a while right?"_

_"_Morning, Wheres dad?" _"He didn't leave again did he?"_

"He had to go to the store somebody called out."

_"Okay thats reasonable they got a business to run." _Yakko thought.

"Yakko can we play football?" Wakko asked after he finished his sandwich.

"Sure, go get the skin and I'll meet you in the back yard."

"Okay!" Wakko ran to his room and Yakko went outside.

"Have fun boys!" Darlene said cheerfully and continued to feed Dot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"22, 23, 24 HIKE!" Wakko yelled and ran off with the ball.

"Wak you don't need to say the numbers in order! Those are for plays!" Yakko ran after him.

"Hey Boys!" Darlene called from the back door. "Yakko, your father needs me down at the shop can you watch Wakko and the baby?"

Just when he thought he was free._ "Oh well at least this is for work._" Yakko thought. "Sure mom. Hey Wakko we gotta cut the game short today so she can help dad."

"But Yakko why can't we finish the game?"

"Cuz we have to watch Dot." Yakko started walking inside.

"Can we play later?" Wakko wanted to protest but he knew he couldn't win against Yakko.

"Maybe."

_"Hmph stupid baby." _Wakko said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a good nap baby sis." Yakko kissed her forehead and put her in her crib.

Once Yakko left the room Wakko came crawling out of the closet. He looked at the crib with a mischievous look on his face then advanced towards it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yakko lied down on the sofa and started to drift off to sleep when Dot began to cry.

"I am coming sister sib!" He extended his arms to pick her up but screamed at the scene he saw. Blood she was bleeding. "It's okay Dottie. I'll make it better." He brought her over to the changing table and undressed her to check for wounds. He saw nothing.

"She's covered in blood and there is no cut?" He looked at his hand which was also covered in blood. He sniffed it. "This isn't blood it's ketchup!" Yakko wiped it of his hand and looked in the crib, it contained a ton of other condiments. Mayo, Mustard, Relish, Horse-Radish.

He heard Wakko giggling from the hallway. He was peeking threw the door and ran to his room once Yakko saw him.

"WAKKO CORNER NOW!" Yakko didn't even look to see if Wakko went to the corner, he just cleaned the condiments off himself, cleaned them out of the crib, put the crib sheets and blankets into the washer and gave Dot a bath. He would deal with Wakko later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually Wakko learned a lesson from being put into time out but, his time out from the condiment incident didn't teach him anything.

"Hmmm Dot hasn't woke up at all." Yakko checked the batteries in the baby monitor he was holding. Maybe the other end wasn't on? He ran up to her room to check on her and his heart stopped when he saw an empty crib.

"DOT! No no no where is she!? He checked every inch of the nursery, coming up empty. He tore the whole upstairs apart looking for her. "New born babies don't just get out of the crib... what if.." He ran back to the nursery and looked at the window. It wasn't broken, it was still locked with no signs of being messed with. Just to be sure he went outside and looked around below the window for any signs of a possible kidnapping. Nothing.

"But what would they want with her? We don't have famous parents or a whole lot of money?" He thought just as one of his neighbors walked up to him with a basket.

"Oh Yakko! I think I found something that belongs to you."

"Mrs. Durley , If its another ball threw the window it was Wakko, I don't even like football!"

"No no silly, look."

"DOT! Where was she!" Yakko picked her up and checked to see if she was okay. She was completely unharmed. He cuddled her, he was so relieved she was okay and didn't end up like the Lindbergh baby.

"She was left in this basket at my front door. With this note." Mrs. Durley handed the note to her.

Yakko read the note. "She is yours." was scribbled on the note in familiar hand writing.

_"Wakko your in so much trouble."_ Yakko thought. "Thank you ."

Yakko walked back inside

"WAKKO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Dot was startled by Yakko's yelling and she started to cry. He apologized and calmed her down.

Wakko walked into the room confused, then saw that Dot was back and Yakko was holding a note.

"Wakko, Mrs. Durley just dropped Dot off. She found her at her house with this note in your hand writing. Care to explain?" He put his free hand on his hip.

"I don't want a baby sister. I liked it when it was just me, you, mommy, and daddy." He looked down at his feet to ashamed to look at Yakko.

Yakko pulled Wakko's head up so he could see him.

"Why don't you want a baby sister?"

"Cuz I am the baby, and we can't do anything cuz you're going to always watch her. We even had to stop playing football cuz of her." Wakko was now crying.

"Well Wakko now you're a big brother we can't change that, and sometimes being the big brother means you have to sacrifice something to help your little sib."

"Sacrifice?" Wakko raised his eyebrows not knowing the meaning of that word.

"Sacrifice, it means you give something up to help someone else. Today we sacrificed playing football to babysit Dot."

"Did you ever sacrifice something for me?" Wakko asked.

"Well sure, right before you were born me, mom and dad were supposed to go to California to go to this cool rock where you can make a wish." Yakko put an arm around him as he retold the story of going to Santez rock. "I was waiting forever to go to it, When I was finally old enough to go, you were born and mom and dad said we had to wait until you were old enough before we could go. I was upset at first but then I realized it would be much better to go there with a sibling. We'd have so much more fun together."

"I am sorry Yakko." Wakko hugged him. "I didn't mean to stop you from going to that rock."

"It's not your fault. Now we can go when Dot is older and have a lot of fun together."

Wakko smiled and extended his hug to include Dot.

"Can we play a game the three of us?" Wakko asked.

"Sorry Wakko, you still need to be punished for what you did. You really scared me, I thought something bad happend to Dot."

Wakko put his head down and started to walk to the corner.

"No Wakko not the corner. This isn't a time out, this time you're grounded."

"Grounded?" Another word Wakko wasn't familiar with.

"You have to go to your room no t.v, no games, and you sit there and think about what you did."

"That sounds like a time out." Wakko said confused.

"It's a lot longer than a time out, instead of a few minutes you'll be doing this for a few days." Yakko pointed up to the stairs and Wakko marched up them and groaned.

Yakko looked at Dot and groaned. "Not another diaper change... ughhhh." He also marched unwillingly up the stairs towards the nursery.

Dot giggled at her brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly After Dot was born Darlene started drinking again. Though she took it a bit slower this time around. She didn't completely loose it until the end of summer. By September she was drinking every day, and her other addictions followed closely behind.

September 8th, 2009; The day Yakko was dreading, It was the first day of school. Any kid dreaded the first day back, but Yakko had other reasons for not wanting the day to come. Sakko had been pretty un-reliable lately, despite the talk Yakko had with him the night they brought Dot home, Sakko continued to leave home and avoid all of them. Yakko told him several times that school was coming up and that he would have to watch Dot while he and Wakko were at school, but he doubted Sakko had remembered.

Yakko got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready. On the way there he passed the nursery and found Sakko in the rocking chair feeding Dot a bottle.

"Morning dad, morning sis." Yakko grinned. "He's home. He's actually home, now I can go to school no worries!"

Yakko finished up in the bathroom and found Wakko was already ready.

"Wakko did you get ready yourself?" Yakko looked at him, he was wearing normal clothes, his hair was combed into place, and he didn't have bad breath so that meant his teeth were brushed too.

"No Daddy helped me. He's got breakfast ready hurry up!" Wakko ran down to the kitchen with his back pack on.

_"Impressive."_ Yakko thought. His dad even helped Wakko get ready, and made them breakfast. All he did was ask him to watch the baby.

Yakko entered the kitchen and was met with the delicious smells of eggs, english muffins, and _"BACON? HE MADE BACON? I LOVE YOU DAD!"_

_"_You made bacon I love you daddy!" Wakko yelled and ran towards his father.

"_You took the words right out of my mouth bro."_

After breakfast Sakko handed the boys their lunch boxes, took a picture of them and they left for school.

Yakko arrived home in the best mood his first day of 4th grade was awesome, he didn't have any diapers to change, bottles to make, a brother to get ready, and he had bacon. School was not bad either, his teacher is a babe, he sits next to the prettiest girl in school, he can take out more books in the school library, 4th graders get first choice of basketballs in gym class, and he had a philly cheese stake at lunch.

So Wakko how was your first day of pre-school Sakko asked when the boys entered.

He didn't reply he just walked up to his room and closed the door.

"Is it something I said?" Sakko asked sounding like a sad little kid.

"He wouldn't tell me either. Yakko shrugged. "He was silent the whole bus ride home."

"I've got to get down to the store, do you mind watching the kids?" Sakko put on his best puppy dog eyes.

Yakko was unfazed by the fake cuteness but he gave in anyways. "Fine."

"Thank you son." Sakko hugged him and left.

As soon as Sakko closed the door Dot began to cry.

"Right on cue baby sister!" Yakko walked up to the nursery and picked her up. "Hi Dot did you miss me? Hmm did you miss your big brothers?"

She giggled and made a grab for his hair. Yakko dodged her little hands.

"Yakko!" Wakko ran in.

"Yes?"

"Can we watch Looney Tunes?" Wakko held up their favorite Looney Tunes tape and smiled and batted his eyes.

"Cute doesn't work on me Wakko, but when it comes to Looney Tunes I always say yes." Yakko was always in the mood to watch looney tunes, or spend time with his sibs, but he was really hoping to find out what was bothering Wakko so much.

"Tha.." Wakko started to reply but was cut off by the house shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE! WAKKO SIT AGAINST THE WALL!"

He ran to the wall and sat down.

"PUT YOUR HEAD IN BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND COVER YOUR NECK WITH YOUR HANDS!"

He did so while Yakko covered Dot.

Yakko could hear things from other rooms in the house fall and break, he wasn't worried about any objects he just wanted to get his sibs threw this alive. It felt like minutes but it was probably only 30 seconds later when the ground stopped shaking.

"You alright Wakko?" Yakko got up and looked around the room everything was fine nothing broke in the nursery.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Lets go see if the rest of the house survived the quake, then we will watch Looney Tunes." Yakko picked Dot back up and held Wakko's hand. He led them downstairs. They entered the kitchen. All the electronics were powered off. The microwave, stove, coffee maker were all on before. Then he noticed the fridge was off. He flicked the nearest light switch, but nothing happened. Confirming that they had lost power.

"Well it looks like we won't be watching Looney tunes until the power comes back on."

"Awww man stupid Earth." Wakko crossed his arms.

"Don't blame the Earth Wakko its not its FAULT." He emphasized the last word then laughed, but received a confused face from Wakko and a pull of his hair from Dot. "Anyone... no...? Alright lets get some candles lit."

Yakko and Wakko took out the families earth quake kit. Because they lived in Washington they were used to Earthquakes and kept some supplies together incase of emergencies. Yakko lit a few candles and put one in each room.

"Okay umm we could listen to music?" Yakko suggested. _  
_

"That's boring! Can we teach Dot how to play football?" He pulled a football out of his hammerspace along with a baby sized football helmet and jersey.

"Ehhhhh lets wait until she learns to walk, and Listening to music can be fun." Yakko pulled a radio out of his own hammerspace and turned it on. He flipped threw a few stations, the news, salsa music, more news, boring talk show, country music, gospel music, more news, he stopped when he reached a rock station and turned it up.

"Run to the hills - run for your lives  
Run to the hills - run for your lives  
Run to the hills - run for your lives  
Run to the hills - run forrrrr yourrrrr livvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss"

"That was Iron Maiden, we'll hear more from them later on the station that plays it all KATS on 94.5 FM." The radio host announced.

"MEOOOOOWWWWW" The announcer hit a button that sounded like someone stepping on a cats tail. "KATS 94.5 FMMMMMMMMM IN YAKKKIMAAAAA"

"Yakko the radio people said your name!" Wakko was surprised.

"No they didn't, thats the town we live in Yakima, Washington." (In case you were wondering where they lived.)

"Now that last song was a hit from the 80s so lets stick with the theme, here is CRAZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYY TRAINNNNNN by OZZY." The host announced.

"MEOOOOOWWWWW" He hit that annoying cat shriek button again "KATS! 94.5 FMMMMMMMMMM IN YAKKKKIMAAAAA"

"Why do they keep meowing?" Wakko asked his brother.

"Just incase you forgot how annoying they are, they like to remind you." Yakko grinned. "Now this is a good song listen up sibs!"

"All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!" The music begun and Yakko sung along.

"Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay" He looked at each of his siblings after each set of lyrics receiving giggles from each of them.

Halfway threw the song Wakko was picking up the words, he had the chorus down and was belting out the lyrics alongside Yakko, who was holding Dot and dancing with her. Dot was giggling and making all sorts of baby noises joining in on the fun.

Once the song faded out and the annoying radio station host went back to hitting buttons promoting his station.

"I like that song can we listen to it again!" Wakko jumped up and down all pumped up from the song.

"I don't choose the songs Wak, we have to wait until the radio announcer plays it."

"Aww man!" Wakko pouted.

Just then the power went back on.

"Powers back, you want to watch Looney Tunes?" Yakko pulled out the Looney Tunes tape.

"Cant we find the song on the computer? Wakko walked towards his fathers desktop and turned it on. He was too young to know anything about computers but he saw his dad play music on it before, and knew it could be done.

"Sure we can." Yakko looked up the song, and ended up playing it 3 more times. By the third time Wakko had all the lyrics memorized, and was ready to learn a new song.

_"Maybe there was nothing bothering Wakko after all."_ Yakko thought while dancing and singing with his sibs.


	11. Chapter 11

It was October 31st , 2009 Yakko was getting ready to take Wakko trick or treating. Yakko was dressed up as Batman, Wakko as the Joker, and Dot as cat wom...errr cat baby. Yakko and Wakko had just watched the Dark Night on t.v the month before and they loved it. Yakko didn't plan on taking Dot with them but Sakko had to stay late at the store so he had no choice but to take her with them. _"Oh well maybe they will give her candy and Wakko and I can split it."_

"Why so serious?" Wakko questioned from the doorway. ( Think about how funny that would sound with his scouce accent lol)

Yakko jumped. "Woah that was good Wakko, I didn't even hear you come in."

"You ready to go?" Wakko had his costume on all day and kept bothering Yakko every few minutes to see when they could go trick or treating, and now it was finally time.

"I Just have to get Dot's cat baby costume on and we can go." He put the finishing touches on his costume and then changed Dot.

Wakko ran down stairs to wait for him.

Yakko came down a few minutes later in full costume, mask on holding Dot. Dot had on a kitty costume. Yakko painted whiskers on her face and painted part of her ears pink to look like cat ears, and Wakko crafted a cat women mask. It was a good looking mask too, it looked like it was bought and not made by a 4 and a half year old.

Wakko smiled when he saw his sibs costumes. "You look cute Dottie." Wakko had been warming up to his little sib lately.

"We all look good." Yakko smiled at him. He set up the timer on his camera and took a picture with his sibs, after a few takes he set up Dot in her stroller. "Alright sibs lets go get some candy!"

"YAY!" Wakko ran out the door followed by Yakko pushing the stroller.

Yakko walked in a minute later holding Dot. "After I change her diaper..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Trick or treat" Yakko and Wakko said sweetly after their neighbor opened the door.

"Oh my! What do we have here? A robber!" She said when she looked at Yakko, he gave her an awkward 'I-know-you-made-a-mistake-but-I-am-not going-to-mention-it-face'

"A clown!" She looked at Wakko, who was a little upset that she didn't recognize his Joker costume. He didn't understand that she was old and probably wasn't up to date on super hero movies.

"And awwwwww a kitty cat!" She pet Dot as if she was a real cat.

"Here you go kiddos Happy Halloweeeeen!" She handed each of them candy then went back inside.

"Why didn't you tell her what our costumes really were?" Wakko asked.

"Cuz this way we can go back to her house later and tell her what we really are, she'll think were different kids and we'll get more candy." Yakko raised his eye brows up and down.

Wakko grinned. He loved when his brother came up with schemes like that.

"So we are going to have our own candy, split Dot's in two, AND double back to each house? We are going to have so much candy Yakko you're a genie!"

"That's genius, and yes I am." Yakko laughed and led them to the next house.

About an hour or so later they reached the last house in the neighbor hood and they were ready to go home. They took in a lot of candy that night. At one point they had to go home and empty their pillow cases so they could continue.

"HEY WARNER!" A kid shouted. Yakko and Wakko turned to the direction the voice was coming from.

Before they could react Wakko was hit by three eggs, one hit his face, one went in his hair, and one hit his pants.

"Wakko you're costume looks EGG-CELENT!" The kid shouted.

"Yeah! I love the YOLKER!" Another kid shouted, and recieved laughs from his friends.

Yakko started running towards them but they ran off on their bikes, there was no way he'd be able to catch them on foot.

"Wakko who were they? I'll get them later! NO ONE messes with my sibs!" Yakko shouted.

"NO! Let's just go home." Wakko's voice was getting shaky and he looked like he was going to cry.

"But Wak.." Yakko started.

Wakko started to run home.

"Wakko wait up!" Yakko shouted and started to run after him. Yakko was pushing Dot's stroller so he fell far behind his brother. "The kid can run." Wakko ran pretty fast for a kid his age, even if Yakko wasn't pushing a stroller he would probably have a hard time keeping up. Along the way home Yakko saw the pillow case Wakko was using to collect candy.

"Okay g_etting egged does suck, and is embarrassing especially when it's in front of a crowd of people, but Wakko would NEVER drop candy. There has got to be something else bothering him._" Yakko thought to himself. He picked up the pillow case and continued running back to the house. "_He has been cranky ever since school started. Had those kids been making fun of him all this time? On the first day of school he wouldn't even talk to me. That was almost two months ago! He has been bullied for two months and hasn't told me?_

"Poor Wakko." He said to Dot, knowing if she could talk she'd probably agree with him.

Yakko finally reached their house he walked in just in time to hear Wakko's door slam shut. He picked up Dot and Wakko's candy, and brought them to Wakko's room.

"Wakko... Who were those kids?" Yakko sat next to Wakko on his bed. Wakko's head was in his hands covering up the fact that he was crying. Wakko didn't look up and hesitated to reply.

"Roger Calvin and his friends. They make fun of me all the time." Wakko sniffled.

Yakko put his arm around his brother. "Why do they make fun of you?"

Wakko shook his head not wanting to talk about it.

"Is it something you did? said? smell like? look like?" Yakko paused and grinned. "Taste like?"

Wakko wasn't in the mood for his jokes though. He just continued shaking his head.

_"Ehhhhhh"_ Yakko thought. This was one of the few times he found himself speechless.

After a few minutes of silence Wakko poked his head up and looked at Yakko.

"Why do I have an accent?" Wakko asked.

"I don't know Wak. I've always wondered that too." He had no idea where his brother got his scouse accent from. Neither of his parents had any british traces in their blood lines. The closest their family came to Great Britain was Spain and they had a completely different accent.

"Mommy and Daddy don't have an accent." Wakko stated.

"I am sorry Wak, I don't have an answer for you." Yakko hugged him.

"Why was he wondering this now? Wait... were those kids making fun of his accent?" Yakko thought.

"Wak were they making fun of your accent?" Yakko asked.

Wakko stayed silent and just nodded his head. ( You were right frumouttamimind :p )

"Wakko I am so sorry. That's awful." Yakko found himself tearing up. They were making fun of his brother. Sweet, funny, little Wakko. _"They will pay."_

"I don't want to go back to school Yakko. Not after that." Wakko was balling now. Yakko hugged him tighter and Wakko cried into his shoulder.

"You have to go back to school, but we can see if they will move you to a different class, away from those punks." Yakko instantly started thinking of revenge schemes. Nothing big but enough to embarrass him as much as his brother was embarrassed.

"Can I stay home with Daddy and Dottie until they can change my class?" Wakko looked up at his brother.

"That's up to dad."

"What's up to dad?" They heard Sakko's voice say. They turned Sakko was standing in the doorway.

Sakko walked over to to the bed, took Dot from Yakko and picked up Wakko.

"What's wrong Wakko? And why are you covered in eggs?"

"He's being bullied in school, and the bullies egged him while we were trick or treating." Yakko answered knowing Wakko wasn't going to open up right away.

"Can I go to a different class. I don't want to be with those kids anymore." Wakko asked his father.

"I'll call the school on monday. I am sure they can do that, and we'll make sure they'll never be in another one of your classes again." Sakko hugged him.

"Let's get that egg off you Wakko." Yakko offered.

"That's okay I'll clean him up." Sakko handed Dot back to Yakko and headed towards the bathroom with Wakko.

Yakko sniffed the air after they left the room.

"He left me with another dirty diaper ..." Yakko shook his head, he was not liking their new running gag.

Once Wakko was cleaned up he started getting ready for bed. Yakko walked in the room.

"Don't put your pajamas on yet. The night is still young." Yakko grinned.

Wakko was confused. It was already past his bed time, what else could they do?

"Put this on and meet me downstairs." Yakko handed him a new costume.

Wakko was still confused, but he listened to his brother and put the costume on. He joined his brother downstairs. Yakko was dressed in the same costume.

"Why are we dressed as Janitors? Are we going to clean something up?" Wakko asked.

"Oh we will be cleaning something up." Yakko laughed to himself.

"Well that doesn't sound fun at all." Wakko was about to turn back up to his room.

"Trust me sib. This will be the best night of your young life." Yakko said and turned towards the door with an industrial sized trash can.

Wakko followed him unsure about what his brother had in stock.

"What about Dottie?" Wakko noticed she was not in the stroller or in Yakko's arms.

"It's just us two. She's asleep so dad's watching her."

Wakko was a little concerned about what his brother had planned, but he decided to go with it, when will he ever get the chance again to go out past his bed time, and spend some alone quality time with his brother. They started walking down the street, they stopped at a house and knocked on the door.

The home owner opened the door confused, trick or treaters weren't normally out that late.

"Clean up crew." Yakko said and showed them the empty industrial garbage can.

The home owner laughed histarically and Yakko grinned. Wakko sat there, still confused.

The home owner emptied a candy bowl into the garbage can. "Happy halloween kids." He closed the door, still laughing.

"Oh I get it." Wakko laughed. He loved how clever his brother was.

The two were on the way home when Wakko stopped his brother.

"Be quiet, that's Roger's house right there. I don't want to get egged again." Wakko whispered.

"That's Roger's house?" Yakko asked. Wakko nodded his head. "That house, right there?" He asked again.

Wakko nodded again.

"So that's probably Rogers bike right there." Yakko pointed to a bike thrown carelessly on the ground.

"Yeah that's his bike, Yakko don't steal it he'd know it was us, that is a rare bike, only 13 of them were made."

"I would never steal anything Wakko I have morals, I am just going to upgrade his bike from rare, to one of a kind." Yakko reached into his hammer-space for some tools to perform his prank.

Despite getting egged, that night was truly the best night of Wakko's life so far.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is going to be a bit different.

* * *

Darlene's P.O.V

"YAKKO IS IT TIME YET?" I woke up to Wakko yelling to his brother. I guess it's time to get up. I looked at the clock.

"5 pm? Definitely time to get up."

I rolled out of bed and regretted it as soon as I stood, my head was pounding.. I hate hangovers. I walked over to the bathroom and looked around for my meds.

"Empty!" I threw the tin away and looked for a substitution. With all the back problems Sakko used to have you'd think he'd have some pills in here. I finally settled on some tylenol, that should get me threw a few hours.

"YAKKO IS IT TIME YET?" Wakko yelled again.

"WAKKO PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!" I yelled after him, damn kids always making noise, where is Sakko? why isn't he keeping them down? I looked at the mirror there was a note taped to it.

_Darlene, _

_Since you refuse to get up I am going to work YOUR shift, *Incase you forgot that was 1-9* When you finally get up please come down to the store and take over so I can watch Dot while Yakko and Wakko go trick or treating._

_ - Your loving husband Sakko. _

I tore up the note. 'loving husband' pffft. If he loves me than why does he sleep in the guest room and not with me? I took a cigarette out of my pocket book and lit it.

"If he is not going to sleep in here than I can smoke in here." I laughed to my self.

I finished my cigarette and hoped in the shower. My head was still pounding so I needed to go out and get something for it. I got out of the shower and put on a slim black dress. I dried my hair and applied some make up. I was out of lipstick too so I added that to the list. It was 6:30 by the time I walked out of the door. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition. It made a grinding noise but didn't start up. I tried again. And again, and again. I finally realized I wasn't getting that thing out of the drive way so I called for a taxi.

"The drug store please." I said when I hoped into the taxi. The driver nodded and pulled out of the driveway. He was wearing a sombrero and what looked like a poncho. I wasn't sure because I was in the back seat. Weirdo. I shook my head and looked out the window. I saw Wakko dressed as a clown and Yakko dressed up as batman he was pushing a stroller with what I assumed was the baby in it. They were carrying pillow cases and Wakko kept taking stuff out of it and stuffing into his mouth. My children are so odd...

We passed them and came across few other groups of children in costume, then I remembered it was halloween. The ride was long, we were only going 15 miles per hour at the most because of all the damn kids out. Kids they ruin everything, I guess it's not just mine. We finally pulled up to the drug store.

"I'll only be 5 minutes." I told the driver he nodded. Does he not talk? I walked inside, everyone was in costume, the customers and employees. I found the medicine I wanted and my lipstick, I walked up to the cash register. On one of the displays in front of the register there costume accessories for those last minute shoppers. I picked out a cat tail and some matching ears. I paid for the items and returned back to the taxi.

I looked at my watch when I stepped in the taxi. _"_7:20 already? I should of been drinking hours ago._" _I thought I said this in my head but when the taxi driver said what was probably his first words ever, I realized I was wrong.

"So you're going out for a drink?" He repeated himself after I didn't reply.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Seriously what does it matter.

"Well I know the place to be at on halloween." He turned to me and smiled, taking his eyes off the rode for a second.

"Oh yeah where is it?" I asked as if I cared.

"SOULGASM, in Grant County." He replied.

"Forget it I am not going to have you drive me all the way to Grant county at these prices. It cost me 15 dollars for you to bring me from my home to this store, that's only 3 blocks away, I can't imagine how much it would cost to go to Grant." Stupid driver, you ain't going to scam me.

"It wouldn't cost you a dime." He said and pulled into a driveway. He stepped out of the car and opened my door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, my heart started to race. This wasn't going to end pretty.

"I will personally drive you to Grant." He pressed a button on his keys which unlocked his s.u.v.

"Forget it. I'll walk home!" I turned and started to walk down the street. I had no idea where I was going but it was NOT going to be Grant county. I heard him running after me so I picked up my pace, but I was in heels so naturally I tripped and fell. He caught up to me. I thought for sure he was going to rape me then, but all he did was pick me up from the road and place me on somebody's lawn and sit next to me.

"You okay?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine!" I pushed his hand of me. Truth is I wasn't fine I hurt my ankle, I don't think it's sprained but it hurts like hell. I rubbed my ankle.

"You know I have something that would be perfect for that." He stood up and reached into his pocket. I cant wait to call up the taxi company and complain. He handed me a jar with some supsicious pill in it. "Take it."

"Excuse me?"

"Take it?"

"You want me to take some suspicious looking pill in an unlabeled, unsealed jar from a stranger?"

"It's MDMA, althletes take it when they get sprains, or pull a muscle or break a bone, and it's only unlabeled because it is bought in a glass pill bottle."

MDMA, I have heard of that before. With out saying anything I took the pill, and he did the same. After that it was a blur we were in the car, on the highway, and entering Grant County. We pulled up to Soulgasm. The taxi driver, who's name I learned was Nathaniel, helped me out of the car.

I don't remember what happened after that, the next thing I knew I was on stage dancing with two collage aged guys. I thought I was doing pretty well but they kept calming me down and tried to teach me the moves they were doing. I needed another drink I started walking towards the bar when I found my self in one of their arms.

"My sweet you must watch where you're going." He looked at me and smiled. He carried me to the bar and sat me down on a stool. "From now on let us do the walking for you." He smiled at me again and ordered me a drink.

I blurred out the next couple of minutes or hour, next thing I knew I was with a different group of guys doing a line of coke. One of the guys sat me down in his lap and began to feed me skittles, That's when his girlfriend walked in.

I can't recall any of the words exchanged between me and her, All I remember was getting my hair pulled and my nose started to hurt, then Nathaniel carried me out to the car.

Then I completely blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in someone else's bed. I looked down and saw I was wearing a sports jersey and mens sweatpants. I looked around the room for the home owner but there was no one there. I got out of bed and looked at my self in the mirror. My nose had a large white wrap on it, I had a black eye and my eyes were blood shot. It looked like I may have broke my nose. I picked up my shoes and left the bedroom to explore the house. I found Nathaniel sleeping on a pull out couch in the living room. On the coffee table was a bag of cocaine. I checked to see if anyone else was home. There was no one else home, I took the cocaine and left.


	13. Chapter 13

November 14th , 2009

"Well happy 4 months Dot." The families pediatrician said to Dot as he weighed her. "She's a bit under the average for a 4 month old, I am going to prescribe a certain formula that should help her, but other than that, she seems like a happy, healthy baby."

The doctor handed Dot over to Sakko and gave him a prescription.

"Now who's next?"

Wakko hopped up on the table.

"Okay Wakko, how old are you now?" The doctor asked.

"4, I'll be 5 on January 8th."

"5 already Wow!"The doctor wrote some notes in Wakko's file when Sakko's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Dar, I had to take the kids to their check up. I'll be home soon...WHAT? Okay I'll be home soon just stay calm okay bye I love you." Sakko hung up his phone and looked at the puzzled faces around him. "Wrong number."

"We know it wasn't a wrong number you said Dar as in Darlene our mother." Yakko replied.

"And who else would you say I love you to?" Wakko asked.

"I'd say it to you!" Sakko laughed and tickled Wakko with his free hand.

"So what did mom call you about? You got really pale when you screamed 'what.'"

"Oh she just called to tell me that Michael Jackson died, I couldn't believe it. The king of pop just gone just like that! Un-believable, the world of music will never be the same." Sakko replied nervously, obviously ignoring the subject.

"Dad, Michael Jackson died months ago. What's really going on?"

"Nothings wrong. Every things okay. Say lets get some ice cream after this."

"Yay!" Wakko yelled.

"Fine." Yakko replied. _  
_

After their check up the 4 of them went to Dairy Queen and sat at the park to eat their ice cream.

"So dad what's up?" Yakko turned to him.

"The atmosphere, the sun, some cumulonimbus clouds, a flock of crows, and a North Western Air plane."

"Daaaad." He whined, he wasn't in the mood for their usual literal answers.

"Okay. Kids..." He paused and took a deep breath. "Your grandmother passed away."

"No!" Yakko shouted.

"Grandma?" Wakko started to cry.

Fortunately this time the concept of death doesn't need to be explained to anyone.

"We should probably get back home, mom probably needs us." Yakko got up and headed towards the car, he was trying his hardest not to cry.

Sakko agreed, it was Darlene's mother that died so she needed the consoling the most. Sakko and Yakko got Wakko to calm down before they returned home. When they arrived home Darlene was no where to be found.

"Darlene! We're home!" Sakko checked the bedroom.

"Mom!" Yakko looked in the living room and closets.

"Mommy!" Wakko wasn't really looking for her he just stood in place and called for his mother.

"Ahhh!" Dot joined in with a baby shriek.

Darlene finally made an apperance, she had been hiding in the shed outside. She had blood shot eyes and was stumbling. She was drunk, what a surprise.

"Darlene, I am so so sorry." Sakko said and held out his arms to her thinking she'd return the hug.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him and slapped his face.

Yakko's heart skipped a beat when he saw this. "Not the beatings again.." He recalled the few months where his mother had been violent towards the family. She had hurt Sakko pretty bad, all Yakko and Wakko received were a few bruises, but it still hurt. Yakko feared that those beatings would return.

"This is so typical of you! Not to be home when something bad happens." Darlene yelled and pushed Sakko hard against the wall.

"Wakko take Dot up to my room and stay there." Yakko whispered to his brother.

"But Wakko I want..."

Yakko cut him off. "Go now please."

Wakko didn't reply he took Dot from Yakko's arms and started to walk up stairs, he was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

"And then there is this ONE!" Darlene pulled Wakko by the shirt.

Wakko was already on the 4th step when she yanked him, he started to tip backwards he made a grab for the railing but he wasn't quick enough.

"NO!" Yakko yelled and ran towards the steps, he wasn't able to catch Wakko in time, but he was able to prevent the baby from flying out of his arms.

Wakko hit his head on the bottom step. Wakko immediately started balling, Yakko took Dot from him and Sakko checked Wakko's head.

"We've got to go to the hospital!" Sakko yelled to Yakko.

They headed towards the door, Darlene tried to stop Sakko, she was yelling something to him about how she was feeling neglected and how the kids were always stealing the attention away from her. He pushed her softly away from the door, walked out and slammed it in her face.

"So much for cheering her up." Sakko said sarcasticlly.

"Daddy it hurts!" Wakko shouted from the back seat.

"I know son hang in there!"

Yakko was sitting next to him holding an ice pack to the wound. Wakko pushed it away, that's when he noticed the blood. He was used to the beatings and consoling his sibs after words, but NEVER had blood been drawn. His mother physically abused him! It's child abuse! Doesn't she know she could go to jail for that? Who beats their children anyways? Wakko did nothing to deserve that!

They arrived to the emergency room of the hospital, after what seemed like a long wait, Wakko was finally admitted to a room. An hour later Wakko ran over to Yakko who was passed out in a chair in the waiting room with Dot in his arms. Wakko shook him awake.

"Yakko! Look! I got 4 stiches!" Wakko was oddly excited about that.

"Great one for every year you've lived." Yakko yawned.

"You're right! Daddy did you hear that!" Wakko ran back to his father.

"Yes yes, let's go get something to eat and go home now."

"But what about mommy? What if she's still like that." Wakko didn't know what being drunk meant, he just knew that at certain times his mother acted a bit different, the hitting his head incident being one of those times.

"She'll be asleep soon." Sakko lied, they couldn't just stay out all night they had to go home.

When they arrived home Darlene was not asleep. She was busy throwing all of Sakko's stuff out the window, Sakko distracted her while Yakko got Wakko and Dot to bed.

"Yakko why did mommy hurt me?" Wakko asked as Yakko was tucking him in.

_"Cuz she's a drunk cold hearted crazy bitch." _Yakko scratched his head and searched for the right words to tell a 4 year old. "You know those special drinks she's been drinking?"

Wakko nodded.

"Well... Those make her crazy."

"Then why does she drink them?" Wakko asked.

"Cuz she likes them."

"But I like apple juice and apple juice doesn't make me crazy."

"Because apple juice is good for you, her special drinks are bad for you."

"So why doesn't she drink apple juice, she'd probably like it a lot better."

"It's not that easy Wak, you'll understand when you're older." Yakko never wanted to use the 'when you're older' excuse but he had to this time, how do you explain to a 4 year old why an adult gets drunk.

"Fine. Though if the drink makes her crazy I don't think I'd ever want to try it. I'll stick to my apple juice." Wakko said proudly.

"Good, apple juice is good, good night Wak. And I am sorry she hurt you, I won't let it happen again." Yakko kissed his forehead and tucked him in. _"I will NEVER let her lay a hand on my sibs again."_


	14. Chapter 14

December 15th 2009.

"We wish you a merry christmassss! And a happy new year!" Wakko sung with his preschool class. It was the day before Christmas break and their elementary school went all out on holiday decorations.

"Okay kiddos, lets go back to our desks so I can show you guys how to wrap those presents you made for your families."

His teacher had them make ornaments for their christmas trees Wakko made one for His dad, and one for Yakko. Dot was too young to appreciate one and he didn't think his mother deserved one.

He had just finished wrapping his fathers ornament and was placing Yakko's on the paper when a tall boy came over to his desk. It was Roger, that mean kid from Halloween that egged Wakko, he was back to ruin yet another holiday. Wakko was supposed to move to a different class to get away from the kid but there wasn't enough room in the other classes, so the teacher offered to pay 'extra special attention' to make sure Roger didn't bother Wakko. Of course it wasn't enough extra special attention, because Roger still bothered him.

"Hey Wakko what's this." Roger picked up Yakko's gift.

"HEY DON"T TOUCH THAT IT'S FRAGILE!" Wakko learned that word from Yakko.

"Fragile? What does THAT mean?" One of Rogers friends asked.

"It probably means its stupid." Roger said, he and his friends laughed. "Get it! Cuz his ornament is stupid looking!"

The ornament was actually pretty good looking, Wakko had pretty great art skills for his age, his preschool teacher from the previous year had suggested he be enrolled in an art based school, but his parents didn't have the money for it. The ornament was a Christmas tree with tiny ornaments on it that said Yakko on each one. Wakko was really proud of it and he knew his brother would love it, when Roger took it from him his heart nearly stopped.

"Roger give it back!" Wakko yelled at his bully.

"Roger give it baaack." Roger mocked him.

"I am serious!" Wakko yelled.

"I am serioussss!" Roger's friends joined him in mocking Wakko.

"Why so serious?" Another friend of Rogers said, poking fun at the character Wakko dressed up for on halloween.

Wakko didn't respond verbally. He jumped on Roger and attacked him.

"Wakko! Get off him!" The teacher ran over to relieve Roger. She pulled Wakko off of Roger. Roger was unharmed, but he was a little shocked and he started to cry. "Oh Roger! Dear! It's okay!" She pulled Roger into a hug.

"But.. But... Roger was bullying me." Wakko said to the teacher.

"No buts! That is not how we deal with bullies, we tell a teacher, now go to the principal's office."

"But..but..." He couldn't believe it, he was a good kid, good kids don't go to the principals office, bullies do, bullies like Roger.

"NO BUTS! PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"

Wakko marched out the room and to the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Dad, What happened to Wakko? I went over to his class room after school let out and his teacher said he was sent home." Yakko asked when he arrived home from school.

"He fought one of his class mates." Sakko replied.

"What?" Yakko was surprised Wakko wasn't a violent kid, even when he doesn't get his way or Dot pulls his hair or grabs a toy from him Wakko has never hit anyone.

"Yup. He got in a fight and he got kicked out of preschool."

"Kicked out? For a first offense?"

"Well he's in preschool, it's different I guess."

"Why did he fight the kid?"

"He says it was because the kid was picking on him. So he's grounded now. 2 weeks, no t.v, no music, no games."

"He shouldn't of fought, but I believe Wakko was telling the truth. On halloween Wakko was saying that he was getting teased a lot by that kid that egged him. He probably started it."

"What would anyone tease Wakko about? He's not weird or stupid. He's funny..."

"His accent. They make fun of his accent."

"Oh.."

"Dad why does he have a scouce accent?"

"I don't know, our family didn't come from england, no one else in the family had accents.. Your mother did listen to the Beatles a lot when she was pregnant with him.. I wonder if that could of effected it."

"He does sound like Ringo..."

"He does..."

"Anyway I am going to go talk to him, I want to see if Roger was the one bullying him." Yakko went up to Wakko's bedroom. "Wak can I come in?" He knocked on the door.

"Fine." Wakko replied. Yakko walked in, Wakko was planking on his bed.

"It was Roger wasn't it?" Yakko got right to the point.

"He made fun of me, and stole the gift I made you." Wakko cried.

"You shouldn't of fought him."

"But It's not fair! I worked hard on that gift for you. You help me a lot and I wanted to show you that I love you."

"Aww Wak, I know you love me, I don't need a gift that proves it." Yakko hugged him.

"Well I got you one anyway." Wakko pulled the ornament out of his pocket.

"Aww Wak..." Yakko looked at the ornament, his name was written neatly on each tiny ornament on the tree. "This is a really good looking ornament. You spelled my name right and its very neat. And this really looks like a tree, Great job!"

"Thanks, I worked reeeaaallly hard on it."

"But it still wasn't worth fighting some one over."

"It's not fair though, I told them Roger was picking on me and he didn't even get introuble, and now I can't go back to pre-school."

"I know its not fair.. But when some one bothers you, the best thing is to not get mad, don't let them see you're angry, just get even. Don't physically hurt them unless they try to physically hurt you."

"Okay. Yakko."

"So no more fighting right?"

"No more fighting."

"Cool, now since you gave me my present early, You can open my gift to you early."

"Really thanks Yakko!" Wakko hugged him.

"Merry Christmas brother sib." Yakko left to get his gift.


	15. Chapter 15

January 4th,2010

"Happy Birthday Yakko!" Wakko yelled waking up his brother.

"Thanks Wak." Yakko rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy made a big breakfast come down stairs!" Wakko tried to pull him out of bed but Yakko was too heavy for him to lift.

"Okay okay let me get ready first." Yakko walked over to his dresser and gathered his clothes for school. Wakko ran out of the room and went down to the kitchen.

After a few minutes Yakko joined him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakko and Wakko yelled and threw confetti at Yakko.

"Thanks." Yakko laughed. On the table in front of his seat sat a stack of pancakes with bacon sticking out of them. "Pan-CAKES clever dad."

"I try, so what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sakko asked while he picked up Dot and fed her a bottle.

"Ehhhhhh we haven't been bowling in a while."

"Bowling it is!" Sakko placed Dot on the floor and did a quick impression of Jeannie.

"Yakko I got you something!" Wakko ran over to him and presented to him an envelope.

"Aw Wak you didn't have to get me anything." Yakko opened the envelope, it was another home made card from Wakko. It was a simple drawing of the whole family sans their mother, with Yakko in the middle wearing a birthday hat. "Thanks Wakko, you're drawings just get better and better."

Yakko put the card back in the envelope and gave Wakko a quick hug. He was about to take a seat and eat his breakfast when he heard light knocking on the floor. Dot was slowly crawling over to him.

"Dad look Dot's crawling!" Yakko yelled.

"Crawling already? She's only 6 months old! Good job Dottie!" Sakko yelled, he pulled out his video camera and started filming.

"Come on, you're almost there." Yakko cheered her on.

She reached Yakko's feet and giggled.

"Yay Dottie!" Wakko clapped.

"Good job Dot!" Yakko picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Seeing you crawl successfully for the first time is the best birthday gift I could ask for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"STTTIIIRRRIIIKKKEEE!" Yakko shouted as he was walking back to his seat.

"Good job Yakko!" Wakko congratulated him.

"Thanks. Where's Dad? It's his turn."

"He's on the phone." Wakko pointed to his father at the other side of the bowling alley.

"I am going to go tell him that he's up, keep an eye on Dot." Yakko looked over to Dot sleeping in her car seat, then left to get his father.

"Dad, you're up." Yakko said.

Sakko didn't hear him.

"Yeah so today was the last day, I'm emptying out the place out tomorrow, and then the antique shop is out of business for good." Sakko said to the person on the other end of the line.

"He closed the shop?" Yakko questioned out loud.

Sakko heard that loud and clear.

"I'll call you back Sal." Sakko hung up the phone.

"You closed the shop?" Yakko asked Sakko. Yakko loved the families shop, he spent much of his happy childhood there and he hated the idea of letting it go.

"I had to Yakko, we can't afford it the way the economy is going, and the way your mother is spending our money. Last month she gambled away 300 dollars, spent 200 on pills and cigarettes, and 100 on alcohol. I had to close it down."

"But now you and mom are out of a job."

"Your mother is in no condition to work, she's hardly ever sober. I on the other hand can put that degree of mine to good use, I am going to Yakima valley community college next week to apply for a teaching job, they are setting up a new geology program so they must need professors."

"But what if you don't get the job at Yak valley?"

"Well then I'll look for something else, just don't worry about it, every thing will be okay, so just enjoy your birthday." Sakko started to walk back to their lane. "So who's turn is it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January 8th, 2010

"Good night Wakko." Yakko pulled Wakko's blankets up to his neck and made sure he was completely covered. He took off Wakko's party hat.

Wakko just turned 5. He, Yakko, Dot, and Sakko had a party for him. They went to the zoo and ate at Chucky Cheese. After the party Sakko dropped the kids off at home and left for an interview for a geology professor at Yakima Valley Community College. Yakko got his sibs bathed and ready for bed, he had just finished tucking Wakko in when he realized his father was running late.

"8:30 and he left at 5.. That must mean he got the job." Yakko assumed. He got ready for bed, just after he finished brushing his teeth he heard Sakko return home. He met him down stairs to see how his interview went. "So should I call you Professor Warner now?"

"No, just dad...cuz that's all I am." Sakko replied and walked up stairs.

"But... Dad you were gone for over 3 hours."

"Yeah well it took them 3 hours for the dean to decide she didn't like me." Sakko slammed the door to the guest room that he had been staying in.

_"We're screwed..."_ Yakko thought to himself. He walked up to his room, jumped into his bed and tried to fall asleep, but the stress kept him up all night.

_"What if he can't afford to feed us anymore? I could skip a meal or two, but Wakko eats 10 times a day, and Dot needs to grow, she's still too tiny. And what if we loose the house?"_ Yakko's thoughts kept him up all night. He got a total of 1 hour of sleep before it was time to get ready for school. "Well at least it's friday."

xxxxxxxxx

February 1st, 2010

The antique shop had been closed down for a few weeks now and so far, Sakko had been interviewed and turned down by 4 other colleges in the area, and 8 local businesses. He arrived home after another failed interview and laid down on the sofa. He started to drift of to sleep when Darlene came into the room.

"So who gave you permission to shut down MY store?" She shouted at him.

"You were loosing us money, I was doing what was right for OUR family." Sakko yelled back.

"Our family huh? Those kids you are never home for?" Darlene stood akimbo in front of him.

"WHAT!?" Sakko yelled and sat up. "I'll admit, I left home quite a bit before, but the past couple of months I've been home EVERY DAY taking care of Wakko and the baby, and Yakko when he gets home from school. YOU THOUGH..." Sakko paused for dramatic effect. "You don't even talk to your children! You only held Dot once right after she was born, you beat Wakko and nearly gave him a concussion, and poor Yakko has had to take care of the two while I was running YOUR store. YOU have done NOTHING for the store OR your family."

"Is that so?" She questioned.

"That is so!" He replied, not really having a clever reply to that.

Darlene didn't have anything to say back to him, she just picked up a wax apple that was used as a decoritive piece on their table, and threw it at Sakko's head. It hit him just hard enough to knock him out. Sakko feel back on to the sofa, and Darlene walked away very pleased with herself.

xxxxx

Sakko woke up about an hour later with a bad head ache. He walked over to the bathroom to get some type of pain relief from the medicine cabinet.

He opened the door to the bathroom and found Darlene hanging from the shower curtain rod. She was unconscious. Sakko quickly untied the rope and took it off her neck. Once she was free he placed her gently on the floor. Sakko tried to revive her, but she didn't respond. He checked her pulse, nothing. Darlene was dead.


	16. Chapter 16

February 14th, 2010

Sakko, Yakko, Wakko and Dot arrived home from Darlene's funeral. Sakko went off to the kitchen and looked at menus to order take out, Wakko jumped onto the sofa and stuffed his face into a pillow, and Yakko put Dot in her play pin and joined his brother on the sofa.

"You alright Wak?" Yakko asked.

"I'm okay." Wakko mumbled through the pillow.

When Yakko was first told of his mothers death his first thought was Wakko. Wakko had a hard time dealing with death. After the death of baby Zakko, Wakko had night mares for months, and since then he has feared hospitals. When their grandmother died he was even more upset, their grandmother was the only women role model in his life since his mother was constantly drunk. His grandmother was sweet, funny, and she always had candy. His mourning for her was cut short when the family had to go home to console their mother, who took out her frustration on Wakko. He had been beat a few times by his mother but that was by far the worst, he bleed pretty bad and had to get a few stitches.

Yakko winced when he remembered that beating. On the way to the hospital he had to comfort Wakko, he held a cloth to the back of his head and kept him calm until the emergency room doctor was able to treat him. Wakko has had a harder time dealing with death then anyone else in the family, Yakko was really concerned for him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm ganna go watch TV." Wakko ran up to his room.

Yakko was confused, he was pretty good at telling when people were lying, when Wakko lies his voice goes higher and his answers are short, but he sounded like he was honestly okay.

_"I'll talk to him about this later."_

Yakko heard a knock on the door. He got off the couch and walked towards the door. On the way there he passed a window facing the street and saw red, white, and blue lights flashing. His heart stopped. _"The police? What could they want?"_ He hesitated to open the door. He heard another knock on the door and finally opened it.

Yakko opened his mouth but all that came out was his famous phrase "Ehhhhhhh"

"Is Sakko Warner home?" The officer asked.

"Yeah hold on.." Yakko turned towards the kitchen. "Dad! Come out here please!"

"Coming!" Sakko shouted back from the kitchen. "Hey Yakko I ordered pizza, but they didn't have any bacon..." Sakko stopped as soon as he saw the police officer."

"Hi officer..." Sakko turned to Yakko, Yakko shrugged his shoulders.

"Officer Fielding, Mr. Warner can I talk to you alone?" The officer asked.

"Sure, Yakko can you go upstairs while me and the officer talk?"

Yakko nodded, he took Dot upstairs and put her down for a nap. He left her door open and took the baby monitor with him. He went to his room and turned it on. When he retrieved Dot from her play pin in the living room he hid the other baby monitor. Sakko and the Police officer's voices were coming in loud and clear.

"But she committed suicide." Sakko sounded frightened.

"Our forensics team went over the evidence, many times. There were signs of a struggle, and it was confirmed that her hands did not make contact with the rope."

"You believe she was murdered?" Sakko asked.

_"What?"_ Yakko screamed in thought.

"The evidence points that way. Now we'll need you to come over to the station for questioning." The officer stood up.

"Alright let me just tell the kids." Sakko started walking up stairs.

"Yakko! Wakko!" Yakko turned off the monitor and hid it.

"Yeah dad?" Yakko poked his head out his bedroom door.

Wakko did the same from his own bed room. "Is dinner here yet?"

"Not yet kids, I have to go talk to the officer at the police station, when the pizza gets here give him this, tell him to keep the change." Sakko handed Yakko a 20 dollar bill. "I'll be home later, Yakko watch your siblings. I love you kids."

"Daddy..." Wakko started to cry.

"It's okay Wakko! Daddy will be back soon, save me a slice of pizza!" He shouted before he and the Officer exited the house.

"It's okay Wakko, lets go down stairs and wait for the pizza to arrive.!" Yakko knew that was just the thing to cheer him up.

After the pizza arrived Wakko returned to his room and laid down on his bed, he wasn't in the mood to watch t.v, listen to music, draw, or play with any toys, he just wanted to think to himself.

Wakko's P.O.V

_Am I a bad person? Mommy died and I don't feel bad, I feel the same. I was sad when baby Zakko died, and I cried when grandma died, but I feel fine. I don't miss mommy. Yakko cried when daddy told us that she died, he tried to hide it but I could tell he was crying, Daddy looked like he was crying too, but I didn't cry, I didn't feel sad. Does this make me a bad guy? I don't miss mommy, and I don't miss her fighting daddy, and hurting us. She really hurt me when grandma died, I had to get stitches and my head hurt a lot, Yakko said she could of hurt me worse, so I am glad she's gone. Am I a bad guy?_

_(I know Wakko's thoughts are kinda scattered and repetitive, but I feel like that's what a 5 year old thoughts would be like.)_

_I am going to ask Yakko. I went to his room he wasn't there, I walked to Dot's room he was sitting in the rocking chair giving her a bottle.  
_

"Yakko? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."_ He_ smiled_ at his joke, Yakko is really funny but I'm not in the mood for his jokes right now, I just want to know Am I a bad guy?_

"Am I a bad guy?" I asked him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You and Daddy were sad cuz mommy died, I'm not sad, I don't miss her. Does that make me a bad guy?"

_Yakko looked down for a second. He got up and placed Dot in her crib, she was big enough to hold her bottle by her self so he sat her up and handed her the bottle. He turned to me and took a deep breath. He turned back to the rocking chair and sat down. He gave me a signal to come over and sit on his lap. Once on his lap he gave me a hug, and finally spoke up._

"You're not a bad guy Wak. Mommy wasn't a good mommy. When something bothers you, you don't normally miss it. Remember when you got stung by that bee last summer? You don't miss it do you?"

"No but that's different Yakko. You're supposed to love your mommy, but I don't love her."

"Didn't, you didn't love her, past tense Wak, but anyway," Yakko could never resist a grammar lesson. "Mommy hurt you so you don't miss her, that is fine, you're not a bad person."

"But she hurt you and daddy too so why are you sad?"

"Mommy wasn't always like that, she use to be nice, she use to love us."

"Really?" _I don't remember her being nice. She was always yelling, fighting, or sick because of those bad drinks she had. _

"Yep, she use to be like normal mommies until she started drinking those special drinks."

"Did she love me?"

"Of course she did, the special drinks wouldn't let her show it though, but she really did love you."

"Well now I feel kinda sad."

"Sorry Wak, but now we can be happy again, she's not hurting us or herself."

"Okay so I am not a bad guy?"

"No Wakko, you're not a bad guy, you're a hero."_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

April 7th, 2010

Yakko had just returned home from a long day of school, he opened the door and before he could release the door knob from his grip a baby was placed into his arms and he saw his father run out the front door and to his car. Sakko sped out the driveway and drove off with out saying a word.

"Yeah sure dad I'll take care of the kids no problem! What are kids for?" Yakko said sarcasticly.

He looked at the baby in his arms, Dot smiled and made a grab for one of his ears, but Yakko knew better and pulled them away from her grasp. She frowned and looked away from him.

"Awww Dot, I love you, I just don't want you hurting my ears. Lets go play in the living room with toys that you can abuse." He carried her into the living room. Wakko was lying down on the sofa listening to Led Zeppelin. "Hey Wakko any idea where dad was off to?"

"I don't know, but he was on the phone all day." Wakko turned down the music.

"With who?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a human... it didn't sound like a toon, OOOH MAYBE IT WAS A GIRAFFE!"

Yakko shook his head. It seems that Wakko inherited the ' literal jokes ' gene that he and his father share, though Wakko doesn't seem to know when he should and shouldn't be using it.

Wakko turned the music back up, the radio was now playing The Doors, Wakko was only 5 but he had a great taste in music thanks to Yakko for introducing him to their fathers CD collection.

Yakko sat next to him on the sofa, while Dot played with her toys.

_"Dad was probably being interviewed about the murder again.. there is no way that he could of done it though, dad is not a violent person, he doesn't even yell in traffic! He said mom hit him and knocked him out, and she killed herself while he was asleep. He had a bump on his head, I am sure those forensic scientists can figure out if it's fake or not and that would be proof right there right?"_

Yakko was pulled away from his thoughts by Dot crying.

"Dot what's wrong?" He picked her up and rocked her in his arms.

"Bieber, that's whats wrong." Wakko answered.

"What?"

"Justin Bieber, he came on the radio and she got scared."

"Oh Dottie! I know it's awful, but it's all over now, we're going to put on a Led Zeppelin CD and make it all better."

"I don't know where the Zeppelin CD's are?"

"Any of them!?"

"No..."

Yakko flipped through his fathers CD collection, Led Zeppelin was his fathers favorite, if Wakko lost them Sakko is going to be angry.

"Okay how bout some Journey?"

"Fine." Wakko put the CD in the player and turned up the volume.

A guitar started to play a sweet melody, then another louder guitar replaced it with a faster beat, the drums chimed in and Steve Perry started singing.

"Winter is here, again, Oh Lord  
Haven't been home in a year or more  
I hope she holds on a little longer  
Sent a letter on a long summer day  
Made of silver, not of clay  
Ooh I've been runnin' down this dusty road

The wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin' "

Dot had calmed down by the chorus, she turned over to Wakko and giggled.

"She's happy again." Wakko laughed.

"She likes good music too, all the little girls scream for joy when they hear Justin Beiber, but our sister, screams out of terror, isn't it great?" Yakko smiled.

Wakko smiled back at him, and turned to the next song on the CD.

Dot looked at him, she was about to cry when a firmiliar song started to play.

It started with a piano, Yakko and Wakko smiled when they heard it, and Dot giggled.

"Just a small town girl!" Yakko sang over Steve Perry's voice.

"Livin' in a lonleyyyy worlddd!" Wakko sang along.

"She took the midnight train going anywhere!" They sang together and Dot clapped her hands.

They sang the entire song together with Wakko playing air guitar and Yakko air drums.

" Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the nighttttttttt! "

Once the instrumental interlude came up Yakko switched to guitar. He bent down on one knee and laid Dot down on her side on his knee. He pretended that Dot was the guitar and tickled her tummy where the imaginary strings should be. She giggled, Wakko watched and joined the laughter.

Yakko and Wakko began singing the chorus again.

" Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, peopleeeeeee! "

Yakko ended the song bent down on his knees stroking the last cord on his 'guitar' while Wakko pretended to smash his.

"I love you kids." Sakko laughed from the doorway. They were so into the song they didn't even notice Sakko walk in.

"How long have you been watching?" Yakko asked.

"Since the second chorus, I started filming when you turned your sister into an instrument." Sakko laughed and held up his video camera.

"Well Wakko don't ever hurt dad, he has the ultimate black mail on us."

"I don't have any mail on me!" Wakko felt around on his head taking another expression literal.

"Kids say the darnest things!" Sakko laughed.

"Dad stop filming." Yakko took the camera away from him. "So where have you been?"

"Errands."

"What kinda errands forced you to throw a baby into my arms, and run out of the house with out saying anything?"

"I had to get a hair cut." Sakko smoothed back his hair.

Yakko inspected his hair, it was the same length it had been all week.

"Doesn't look like you got a hair cut."

"I had to get my car washed to, so kids how bout some spaghetti for dinner?" Sakko said avoiding the subject of his mysterious errands, he ran over to the kitchen and started cooking.

Yakko frowned, his father wouldn't tell him that he was a suspect in his mothers murder, or even that his mother was murdered. Yakko heard all of it from eves dropping on Sakko's conversation with the police officer that visited him. Yakko didn't want to admit that he was spying so he tried multiple times to bring up the subject of why the police officer was there, but Sakko avoided the subject every time.

"I should just tell dad that I was spying on him and the police officer, what's the worst that could happen? He'll ground me? I'll survive."

Yakko walked into the kitchen. "Dad?"

"Yeah Yak?" Sakko asked while stirring the spaghetti.

"When the police officer came over the other day.." Yakko was cut off by a cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought Yak, hello?" Sakko picked up his phone. "Speaking... Oh? Yes! Mmhmm. That's great! Yes, I'd be honored! Thank you Dean. Thank you, goodbye." Sakko hung up his phone. "YES!" He shouted and threw the spoon down to the floor like he was scoring a touch down and did a victory dance.

"Dad what is it?" Yakko asked. _"Did they find him innocent?"_

"I got a job! I am going to be the lead of the Geology Department atCentral Washington University!"

"Really? Congratulations dad!" Yakko hugged him.

_"Now he just needs to be found innocent and things will return to normal."_ Yakko smiled and joined his siblings who were listening to more Journey. _"I know dads innocent, everything will be okay soon."_


	18. Chapter 18

April 14th, 2010

Sakko sat on the sofa in the living room watching Wakko and Dot play. He fixed his tie for the 15th time in the past 5 minutes, he was nervous. It was his first day at Central Washington University as the Geology Department lead. Although he was more than qualified for the job, he was still nervous that he was going to fail.

"What time are you leaving dad?" Yakko asked, scaring Sakko out of his thoughts.

"Woah! I didin't hear you come in, I guess now." Sakko stood up, fixed his tie one last time, combed his hair and straightened out his clothes.

"You'll do fine dad." Yakko could see how nervous Sakko was.

"Thanks, Yak." Sakko hugged him, then turned to Wakko and Dot. "Okay Wakko, Dot, Daddy's going to work now."

Wakko ran over to Sakko and gave him a hug. Yakko picked up Dot and handed her to Sakko for her to do the same.

"Wish me luck kids." Sakko picked up his brief case and walked towards the door. "I probably wont get out until 9, you sure you can handle this?"

"I've watched them late before, We'll be fine, and you're going to be late, goodbye!" Yakko started pushing him out the door.

"I love you kids." Sakko managed to get out before the door was slammed on him.

"Okay what are we having for dinner? Chicken or Ravioli?" Yakko turned to Wakko.

"Dad gave us money for pizza." Wakko pulled out an envelope with money in it.

"Why? We just went food shopping the other day, there is plenty of food in the fridge." Yakko picked up Dot and walked over to the kitchen to see what they had. "Let's not waste his money, lets have Ravioli."

Wakko handed him the envelope of dinner money, Yakko shook his head and put it in his hammer-space.

"When is daddy going to be home?" Wakko asked as Yakko started to pull out ingredients for the ravioli out of the fridge.

"Probably not until late tonight."

When Sakko got the job he told the University that he could only work nights, so he could watch Wakko and Dot while Yakko was in school, once Yakko gets home from school he was free to go to work. Yakko doesn't get home from school until 3, so in order for Sakko to get enough office hours, he has to stay till at least 9. He wasn't thrilled about leaving a ten year old home to watch a 5 year old and a baby every night, even though he has done it several times before, but he had no choice. Yakko wasn't to thrilled about watching his sibs every night, but it was a sacrifice he had to make for his family.

"Why are you cooking dinner this early?" Wakko asked.

"Why are you not hungry?" Yakko raised his eye brow surprised at his brothers question.

"I'm always hungry, but isn't it early for you normal people?"

Yakko laughed. "I guess so, here I'll fix you a snack and I'll start cooking in a little while."

Yakko started putting the ingridents away, when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" He ran towards the door, he opened it and on the front porch stood a tall women with mousey brown unkempt hair, glasses, and a bunch of books.

"Hello you must be Yakko."

"And you are?"

"Mrs. Stanley. Your father wanted this to be a surprise for you and your brother, I'm your piano teacher."

"Piano teacher?" Yakko said confused. Wakko over heard and ran over to them.

"Yes, he said you and your brother had been showing signs of musical talent, now wheres the piano?" She stepped inside.

"In here!" Wakko grabbed her hand and ran over to the living room. Yakko followed behind. "This is it."

Yakko cleaned off the piano, ever since his mother became an alcoholic the piano hasn't been touched, it just became another table. He remembers when he was younger around the holidays Darlene would play christmas songs, and he and Sakko would sing along. She promised she would teach him how to play the piano one day, but that was just another broken promise.

"So have you boys ever heard a song on the piano before?" Mrs. Stanley asked.

"Yes." Yakko replied, Wakko shook his head.

"What have you heard Yakko?"

"Ehhh I've only heard Christmas songs."

"Ahh well It's spring so we're not going to learn any of those any time soon. Do you remember hearing any other songs?"

Yakko thought for a minute. He remembers his mother playing a sweet melody one day, it wasn't like a luliby it sounded kind of sad. Yakko could remember it perfectly. He went over to the piano, placed his fingers on it, closed his eyes and slowly began playing the part of the song that he could remember. It wasn't perfect, but you could tell what song he was trying to play.

"Fur Elise!? That's wonderful Yakko, but your father told me you've never played before, and here you are playing Beethoven!"

"I haven't, our mother used to play that song, and I just remembered it."

"Well thats a great start! I don't teach Fur Elise to my students until their 2nd year!"

"I can do that to!" Wakko started playing. He hadn't heard the song before, Darlene hadn't played it since Yakko was young, but seeing Yakko play it was good enough for him, though it didn't sound nearly as great as Yakko's attempt.

"Well that was... nice Wakko, now let's learn the keys before we learn anymore songs."

Wakko crossed his arms, he was upset that Yakko had done a better job.

"Yakko you're doing a wonderful job!" Mrs. Stanley said after teaching Yakko and Wakko the notes on the piano, Yakko mastered the keys within that one lesson.

"Thanks, when is our next lesson?" Yakko asked as he walked Mrs. Stanley out the door.

"Wednesday, We will meet every Wednesday at 3:30."

"Thanks for the lesson, what do you say Wak?"

"Thank you." Wakko said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"See you next week boys." Mrs. Stanley walked out side and closed the door behind her.

"Something wrong Wak?" Yakko asked.

"Fine, can you make dinner now?" Wakko said and walked back to the living room.

"You sure you okay?" Yakko followed him.

"I'm fine! Just hungry!" Wakko laid down on the sofa.

"Okay, while I'm getting dinner ready can you wake Dot up and feed her a bottle?"

"Fine." Wakko walked up the stairs to Dot's room.

He arrived in Dot's room he pulled down the side of the crib and gently shook her.

"Dot... Dot wake up." He whispered. She stirred a little and started to whine. "It's okay Dottie, it's just me."

She looked up at him and smiled. He picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket, he walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her in his arms.

"Dot, daddy signed me and Yakko up for piano lessons, It sounded fun, but I stink at playing the piano. I don't want to quit because music makes Yakko and daddy happy, and it makes me happy too, what do I do?

"You should go to a few more lessons, and practice."

Wakko's eyes widened, he held Dot up face to face.

"Dot you can talk?" He asked.

"Wakko.." He then realized the voice had come from Yakko, who was standing in the doorway, he walked over to the rocking chair. "Wakko, it was your first lesson, you're going to stink at the beginning, but when you put time and practice into it, you'll get better." Yakko took Wakko and Dot into his arms and sat down in the rocking chair.

"How come you're so good at playing the piano, it's your first time playing too."

"No it wasn't, Dad just thinks that."

"What?"

"They wouldn't let me touch the piano because it's an antique, but when I was younger while I was supposed to be napping, I'd sneak downstairs and play the piano. Mom and Dad wouldn't notice because they would nap when I would. I tried playing the songs I heard mom play, though I haven't tried in a long time."

"You're really good at it Yakko."

"Thanks, and you'll get better as long as you practice."

"So I don't stink?"

"No you stink, just not at playing the piano"

Wakko chuckled.

"So you'll go to another piano lesson?"

"Yeah I'll go."

"Yay!" Yakko shouted, Dot giggled and clapped her hands. Wakko smiled, he went to hug his sibs but before his arms reached them, the chair started to shake, and it collapsed, Yakko landed on the floor, Wakko and Dot collapsed onto him.

"Ugghh" Yakko whined. "Shoot that was an antique too."

"I'll take care of this!" Wakko swallowed the broken pieces.

"Ehhh I originally came up here to say dinner's ready but..."

"Great I'm starved!" Wakko ran down to the kitchen.

Yakko shook his head, his brother's appetite never ceased to amaze him.


	19. Chapter 19

So this was originally 2 different chapters, but I got tired after typing the 1st chapter out.. I was at the end, I just needed to sum it up but I thought well hey I can just take a nap and come back all refreshed and type up a good ending, so I saved it, took a nap, woke up COMPLETELY forgot that I wrote out 99% of the chapter, Deleted the document that It was in and started typing the next chapter out... I went to make a reference to the previous chapter, I looked through the story online and found nothing.. then I realized what I had done I am SO mad at myself, I've never face palmed so hard before... Anyway to save some time I've edited out some unnecessary dialogue and condensed the to chapters together. Don't worry It wasn't that great anyway.. Plus there will be PLENTY of chapters coming up. I've actually planned much of the future of this story and welllll its going to be a long story, though In my opinion it will have a great ending.

So thank you for listening to my rant, I just needed to get that out.. You guys are such great listeners lol... okay heres the next chapter enjoy.

April 24th, 2010

"Dad you ready to go?" Yakko said when he walked into his father's bedroom.

Sakko was on the phone.

"No... I understand... yes I'll be there soon." Sakko hung up the phone and turned to his son. "I have to go to an emergency meeting at the school."

"An emergency meeting at school?" Yakko asked. _"You mean an emergency meeting with the police about the murder case don't you?_

"Yes, so can you watch your siblings?"

"Yeah, but what about grocery shopping? We're down to the last pack of diapers and 1 more bottle of formula."

Sakko dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, take a cab and get what ever we desperately need." Sakko handed him a wad of cash.

"Gee dad 200 dollars do you think thats enough?" Yakko said sarcastily.

"How much do you need?" Sakko doesn't pick up sarcasm as well as he uses it.

"I was kidding dad, Its enough." Yakko turned to leave.

"Thanks Yakko, I should be home for dinner! See you kids later!" Sakko yelled to him as he ran out the door.

xxxxxxxx

"If daddy gave us money for a cab how come we're walking to the store?" Wakko asked when they started their 5 minute hike to the super market.

"The store is right down the street, it would be a waste of money to take a cab, and dad has wasted a lot of money lately."

During their last trip to the grocery store they spend over 300 dollars because Sakko didn't get any thing on sale, This time they were going to be a little more frugal.

Before going up to the cash register Yakko did some quick math to make sure he didn't go over his budget.

"121 dollars 15 cents, plus tax, what ever that is." Yakko was pleased with the shopping trip, he was 30 dollars bellow budget and he got what they needed and more.

"Hi how are you?" The cashier said to Yakko as he pushed the shopping cart into her line.

"I am good, and you?" He started putting the items on the register.

"Good." While she rang in the products she looked around as if something was missing.

The cashier placed the last bag in the cart and took one last look around the store.

"Everything is all set, are your parents around to pay?"

"I have money, what is my total?" Yakko took the cash out of his pocket.

"Okay." The cashier laughed. "Your total is, 127 dollars 25 cents."

"Here you go." Yakko handed her 6 20 dollar bills.

The cashier took them into her hand and looked at them shocked.

"My change would be, 12 dollars and 75 cents." Yakko said, trying to break her out of her trance.

She counted the cash and opened the register, 12 dollars and 75 cents was indeed his change. She handed it back to him, still amazed at the young boy.

"Have a good day?" She choked out, sounding more like a question.

"Yakko why was she staring at you like that? Does she like you? Wakko asked on the walk home.

"No Wakko, she was just confused as to why 3 little kids were doing their families grocery shopping."

"I think she liked you Yakko." Wakko smiled at his brother.

Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Yakko and the grocery store lady sitting in a tree k.i.s...n.m...tt?" Wakko had only heard the song from kids in school, he didn't actually know how to spell the word kissing.

"You should probably refrain from teasing people until you learn how to spell simple words like kissing."

"I still think she likes you."

xxxxxx

"Okay Wak, help me put the food away and then it's time for you and Dot to take a nap." Yakko started emptying the groceries out of his hammer-space.

"Aww why?" He whined.

"You teased me, siblings don't do that."

"I'm sorry Yakko." Wakko sorted though the groceries, he picked up some cereal boxes and went over to the pantry to put them away, he passed the the families land line phone and saw that there was a new message, and he hit play.

"Hey Yakko, I am guessing your still at the store, It looks like the meeting at schools going to be a bit longer than I thought...I probably won't be home until late tonight, so if you go into my bedroom..."

His message was cut off, and the answering machine beeped and said "end message, next message."

"Okay sorry I guess my last message was too long, I was going to say if you go into my bedroom, in my dresser I have some cash, take a twenty and order some pizza or something, Okay I gotta go I lov..." His second message was also cut off.

"Yay Pizza for dinner!" Wakko yelled.

"No Wakko, we just bought groceries, I'm making lasagna for dinner."

"Aww." Wakko crossed his arms.

"Here why don't you go take a nap now, I'll finish putting the food away, and call you up when dinners done."

"Fine." Wakko picked Dot up and brought her upstairs for a nap.

Once Yakko finished putting the groceries away he went up to Sakko's room to search for anything having to due with his mothers murder case. He emptied Sakko's closet, is bookshelves, and other hiding spots and found nothing.

"_There has to be some paper work about the case, they wouldn't take him to the police station and send him home with nothing._" Yakko paced the room in thought.

He snapped when he realized he missed a spot, the crawl space behind the washing machine. He ran to the laundry room and bent down beside the machine, next to it was a small door about 3 feet tall. Yakko opened it, it was the space where his parents hid christmas and birthday presents, neither parent had any idea that Yakko had known about that spot since he was 3.

Yakko looked in the tiny room, no paper work, just a small gift box. "_It's not my birthday or Wakko's birthday... dad's was last month, and Dot's birthday wasn't for another 3 months..._ _Maybe it was left behind from christmas?_" Yakko unwrapped the gift.

He pulled out a wrist watch. The watch had an ordinary black face with gems replacing the numbers, a space for the date and plain hour and minute hands, the band caught his eye, it was a gold colored band with something inscribed on it.

"To my love Sakko, happy birthday, love Darlene."

_"Mom died on February 1st, which means she would of had to get the watch in January... I'm surprised she got him a gift so early.. It's a good looking watch too, and the gold looks real... it can't be real gold though...January's lowest cost of gold was over 1050 dollars per ounce, this watch has to weigh like 4 ounces. Thats over 4000 dollars, there is no way it's real gold... Though it looks so real." Yakko had been watching a lot of Pawn Stars lately and learned a lot about gold._

"Yakko is dinner ready yet?" He heard Wakko yell from upstairs.

"Oh I gotta get dinner ready!" Yakko shoved the watch back into the gift box and put it into his hammer-space, he'll give it to his dad later.

Now who's up for some lasagna?

* * *

Yakko: It's that time again!

Wakko: To upgrade our cell phones?

Dot: To look at pictures of the royal baby?

Yakko: No! It's time to learn todays lesson, and to find out what it is we turn to the wheel of morality! Wheel of morality turn turn turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn.

*Yakko spins wheel, it stops and prints out a piece of paper*

Yakko: Moral 69, While writing an essay, doing a project or writing Animaniacs fanfiction always back up your data, or else you'll end up like the author of this story.

Wakko: Oooh Scandalous.

Dot: 69? Really?

*A loud whistle is heard, the sibs turn around and see Ralph the guard coming after them, they scream, run away and fade out.*


	20. Chapter 20

I AM SO SORRY that I haven't been updating, I've had the worst month ever...

First, my cat of 7 years passed away and I have been so lost with out her... I know that probably sounds lame but my cat was my life... (No I am not some crazy cat lady) My cat was amazing. This is the first time I've had to deal with loosing a loved one, I've never had a family member or friend or anyone I know die, and I just can't grapple the fact that she is gone. Every night my cat would jump in bed with me an fall asleep on my chest, once I was asleep she moved over to the edge of the bed and guarded it and protected me while I slept. In the morning she would be right back on my chest as I was waking up as if she was saying 'good morning'. She really cared for me. Though she got a little over protective when she'd follow me into the bathroom... She also brought humor to my life, she liked drinking out of the toilet and drinking out of my glasses even though she had a clean water dish... She found entertainment in odd things like bottle caps and desk chairs and rubbing her head up against tables... She LOVED whipped cream and it was hilarious watching her eat it, I remember the first time I saw her eating it, it was thanksgiving and I just got my 4th slice of pumpkin pie I put some whipped cream on it and then I had to pee so I went off to the bathroom and I came back to her polishing it off. At first I was all thats my pie, but then I looked at her and she had it all over her face so after that I would give her whipped cream every time she deserved a treat. I miss wiping it off her fur... Actually I miss every weird little thing she did. She made the cutest noise when she would rub her head against stuff, it was like the noise you make when you have a stuffed up nose and you run out of breath and you try to inhale in both your nose and mouth...well it sounded cute when she did it. She'd also make a cool noise when she jumped up on different surfaces, no matter what the surface was, a bed, a table, the tile floor, her landing always sounded the same, I'd laugh when she made her landing and she'd give me this look like 'what? I've been here the whole time...' It's so quiet around the house with out her...she was a tiny cat at about 4 pounds, but she was sooo loud.. I miss her loud foot steps on the stairs and every other noise she made. Her death was so sudden, one day I was taking pictures of her watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and just 2 days later I was bringing her to the vet because she wasn't eating... I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, my last words to her were 'don't worry sweetie the vet's going to make you all better.' I can't even remember if I told her that I loved her... I really hope she knows that... Some people must think I am mad complaining about the loss of a pet, but she was my best friend, sister, parent, daughter, comedian all in one, and I love her so much... Rest in piece sweetie I love you.

And my other life problem my boyfriend of almost 2 years broke up with me, right after my cat died so he could date some slutty girl whose life is going nowhere And I work with both of them so it will not be easy to get over. 2 years may not seem like much for a relationship but me and him were also Best friends for 3 years... So now I have no friends. He was the last one, All my other friends have gone off to college while I stayed home and went to community college, they all met new friends and I didn't cuz you don't meet friends in community college cuz every one there is weird and stalkerish so now I am alone and depressed and I just want my kitty back :'( I'd do anything to get her back, any one have a working time machine out there?

Well I've been keeping you waiting long enough... back to the Warners Uprising.

xxxxxxxxxxx

June 21st, 2010

The past 2 months were pretty normal for the Warners. It was now summer and Yakko was free from school, but not from babysitting. Despite school being out for summer Sakko was still as busy as ever at the college, the little time he had off from work he spent with his lawyer as he was still being accused of murdering his wife. Yakko was never able to find any thing about the murder case, he was positive that Sakko was hiding all the paper work in his hammer-space, so the only way to get information about the case was to pry it out of his father, the only problem was Sakko was never home.

"Wakko get over here we're late!" Yakko yelled to his brother.

"No!' Wakko's voice yelled back.

Yakko looked around to see where his brother was hiding.

"It sounds like he is coming from the t.v?" Yakko scratched his head. "Wakko seriously we're going to be late, come over here and put your shoes on." He yelled again.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Wakko screamed.

That confirmed Yakko's suspicion, Wakko was near the t.v. Yakko bent down next the t.v and opened up the drawers of the t.v stand, in the smallest drawer laid his hiding brother.

"Come on Wakko, going to the doctors is not that bad." Yakko pulled his brother out of his hiding spot.

"It's not bad for you cuz you don't get shots like me and Dot do."

"I've had most of my shots when I was younger, now come on lets get this over with." Yakko took his brothers hand and walked over to the front door, Dot's stroller was parked by the door, Yakko went over to her to make sure she had everything she needed, but he was surprised to see her seat empty.

His heart stopped. He looked around the room, this time it couldn't of been Wakko, he had been hiding when I put her in the stroller, and with me when I left her.. How could she be missing?"

"Hey kids what sounds better the zoo or the beach?" Sakko entered the room with Dot in his arms.

"Dot you're okay!" Yakko yelled joyfully, glad his sister was okay, though confused as to why his father was there. "Dad what are you doing home?"

"Finished work early, now zoo or beach?"

"Doctors. We have doctors appointments." Yakko replied.

"We can skip it today, I'll rescedual it for next week, now zoo or beach."

"The beach! Lets go!" Wakko yelled excited to not go to his doctors appointment, he ran up to his bedroom to change into his swim suit, Sakko ran to his own room and did the same while Yakko stood there in thought.

"He's sugar coating bad news isn't he... Why can't he ever just break it to us.. What could it be? Was he found guilty? Did he get fired again?" He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Dot crying.

He walked over to the stroller that Sakko had put her back into when he left to change.

"It's okay Dot" He picked her up and patted her back. "Shhhh it's okay."

She calmed down and began coughing.

"Dad, Dot's sick we have to go to the doctors." Yakko yelled up to his father.

Sakko came down stairs wearing floral swim trunks, crocs, goggles a snorkel, a shark fin, a dinosaur floaty, and arm floats on his legs. He replied with a deep breath from his snorkel.

"You're wearing crocs?" Yakko laughed at the odd ensemble that his father chose.

"My flippers are M.I.A, but her cough doesn't sound bad, she's probably just choked up by the thought of all the fun that we're ganna have."

"That didn't really make sense dad, but if you think its nothing fine, watch her while I go get ready." Yakko passed her to Sakko and left to change into his beach attire.

"READY!" Wakko said running down the stairs in the exact same out fit his father wore, sans for the snorkel (he ate it). The two exchanged looks.

"Well this is embarrassing..." Sakko pointed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Warners arrived to the beach, as soon as the car was in park Sakko and Wakko jumped out and raced into the water. Yakko unpacked the car and set up a spot for them in the sand. Once the beach towels were down, umbrella was up, and beach chairs were un-folded Yakko laid down on his towel to relax, but as usual some one has other plans for him.

Dot shrieked joyfully and started crawling towards the water as soon as her brother laid down to rest. Instead of stopping her completely he got on his knees and followed her. She just made it over to the water when he picked her up. She began to cry.

"You really want to go in the water huh?" Yakko laughed.

He stripped her down and brought her into the water. He only went as deep as her neck so he could some what relax while she played. She wasn't able to stand on her own yet so he held her up while she splashed. Yakko surveyed the other swimmers around him until he spotted his father and brother. They were upside down in the water and all you could see was their legs and the top of their snorkels. Yakko shook his head.

"Guess we're the only normal ones in the family." He said to Dot, she stopped splashing and looked at him for a minute, and then splashed him in the face. "Thanks sis."

After a few more minutes of splashing, Dot's cough returned.

"Okay time to get out." Yakko stood up and shook the dripping water out of his fur and tried to remove it from Dot's. He returned to their spot on the beach and wrapped his sister up in a towel and put a diaper on her. Her cough only got worse while they waited for Sakko and Wakko to get back from their under water adventure, finally Yakko was forced to pull them out, Dot was struggling to breathe and she needed to see a doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay once again I am sorry about the lack of updating, This story will not be abandoned don't worry, life just got to me, and now that I'm single, friendless and kitty-less I'l have more time to update.

Oh yeah and I wasn't in the mood to re-read this chapter to check for spelling/grammar/and things that just don't make sense, so if you catch any of that, sorry, I'll put much more care into the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so much for all the support, It felt great coming on here and reading reviews and messages from people that care you guys are awesome.

So a little update on my life, so me and my ex are still friends, we have been getting along fine and we are still texting, we work together and carpool to school together so I still see him often, so I have hopes that me and him will get back together. I am determined to get back with him. I know that might sound crazy but I know him to well, I know we are meant to be together. I'll let you all know when we get back together. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Warners sat in the Emergency room waiting for the doctor to finish examining Dot. On the short drive to the ER her cough got worse and she started turning blue. As soon as they entered the hospital she was taken from Sakko's arms and raced into the doctors office, they had been waiting for half an hour for results.

Sakko and Yakko were of course nervous but Wakko was really loosing it. We all know by now his fear of hospitals so it was no surprise when the Doctor was carrying Dot away he began to yell, kick and scream. Sakko and Yakko tried to calm him down but did not succeed. Wakko ended up running out of the room and running into the operation ward.

"NOOOOO! oooof." He ran into a women and fell over.

"Oh my are you okay?" The women reached out her hand to help him up.

"Hello nurse." Wakko said (Not dragging it out like on the show.) When he looked up to her he took her hand and stood up.

"Oh I remember you, you're Wakko, your baby sister was born here last year." The Warners were easy to recognize, they were the only family of their species in state.

"Yeah, my sister Dot."

"How are you two getting along?"

"Good, she's not bad for a baby."

"See, what did I tell ya little sisters and brothers are a blessing. Now what are you doing here today?"

"Dots sick, she couldn't breathe."

"Oh my."

"Is she ganna die?"

"Well I am not sure of her condition..." The nurse started but was cut off when Wakko started to tear up. "I am sure she'll be fine! Now lets go tell your family that you're okay and get a snack." She only met Wakko one other time but knew how to make him happy.

"Okay!" He jumped up and led her to met his family.

Once he and the nurse finished their snack, the doctor returned with a happy Dot in his arms.

"So Doc how is she?" Sakko took Dot from the Doctors arms.

"She has asthma, but she will be fine as long as she recieves her medicine on a regular basis."

"Asthma? Poor thing." Yakko looked at Dot with sad eyes.

"Did her mother smoke around her?" The doctor asked Sakko.

"Darlene was never really near Dot... After she was born Darlene didn't have much contact with the kids."

"Well after reviewing Darlene's health record, I believe that she smoked while pregnant with Dot, which caused her to get asthma."

"Really?" Sakko was surprised at first but he wouldn't put it past Darlene to be so careless.

Yakko was shocked though. His mother put one of his little siblings in danger, they are lucky that all it was was asthma, Dot could of had far worse lung problems.

"Because this was the fault of a parent it is required that a social worker visit with you at least once a week to see that the children are in a healthy and safe environment."

"But Doc, Darlene has passed away, the kids are fine!"

"Sorry it is our policy, here is Dot's medication, if you have any problems give us a call and the social worker will be by friday afternoon. Good day." The doctor left with out letting Sakko argue his case.

"Dad what are you going to do? You have class in the afternoon." Yakko asked his father.

"Yes, I do have _class_ friday..." He passed Dot to Yakko and sat down and put his head in his hands and let out a deep breath.


End file.
